The three
by Hollyfeather419
Summary: After Blizzardstar gets angry and claws Echowhisker, Echowhisker decides to create darkclan which will be used to take over Blizzardclan. But blizzardstar receives a prophecy about Three cats that can save Blizzardclan.
1. Prologue

The Three

Prologue:

The wind was howling, and the herbs were moving. A pale grey she-cat came from the shadows of the trees. A glowing moon was up at the skies.  
The grey pale she-cat looked worried. Then her ears flattened as she heard a branch crack. The pale grey she-cat turned and saw another cat. "Well, blizzardstar...Aren't you happy?" The cat growled from the shadows. "What do you mean, echowhisker?" Blizzardstar asked. Echowhisker snarled. Blizzardstar jumped of surprise. "Why are you being so aggressive?" Blizzardstar asked.  
"I was deputy before you..sister..." Echowhisker growled. "Or shall i ever call you sister again?" Blizzardstar's ears flattened. "What are you talking about?" Blizzardstar said calmly. "You see, I was about to be leader..But no! instead..your mate accused me of someone's death!" Echowhisker snapped. "Who is that someone?" Blizzardstar growled. "well, obviously our father!"  
Blizzardstar's eyes widened. "What?! Listen, Echowhisker. It has got to be misunderstanding!" Echowhisker's black-and-white fur bristled. Her green eyes glowed in the dark. "Well, you're obviously jealous of me being leader instead of you!" Blizzardstar growled. "I'm..Not..." Echowhisker growled. Blizzardstar shook her head. "Aren't we sisters? Why should we be jealous over each other?" Blizzardstar asked. Echowhisker's gaze darkened. "You're the one who should be ashamed! You asked Acornclaw to do it for you!" Echowhisker hissed. Blizzardstar narrowed her eyes.  
"You dare to hiss at me? Your own leader?" Blizzardstar snarled. "Oh, so you're my leader now, not my sister?!" Echowhisker snapped. "You care more about your mate than your family!"  
Blizzardstar yowled. She unsheathed her claws and raked Echowhisker's nose. Blood dripped down Echowhisker's nose. Echowhisker's eyes were staring at Blizzardstar, full of hate. Then Blizzardstar realized what she did. She gasped. "S-Sorry! I just..Got out of control!" Echowhisker's eyes were full of tears. "I knew you always hated your family!" Before blizzardstar could say anything else, Echowhisker ran into the shadows, leaving a tiny pool of blood on the grass. Blizzardstar tried to go, but she stopped herself. "It's useless..." She told herself.  
Then she sighed, and quietly walked back to camp.

Blizzardstar sat down, looking at the new kits. "Have you decided a name for her yet?" Blizzardstar asked. Redfeather shook his head. "No,  
but..i might have an idea.." The red tom said. "Maybe the tabby she-kit should be..Tigerkit?" Redfeather asked. "What about the other kits, Blizzardstar?" A snow-white queen asked.  
"Why should i choose?" Blizzardstar asked. "Maybe-" Blizzardstar could not continue, because a warrior stormed into the nursery and yowled. "Be quiet Flamefoot! The kits are gonna be scared!"  
Blizzardstar growled. "Blizzardstar! W-We met some D-Darkclancats at the pine trees!" Blizzardstar's eyes narrowed. "Are you a kit, Flamefoot?" Flamefoot yowled in distress. "Okay! Okay!  
calm down! What happened?" Blizzardstar asked. "There was some..weird cats on our pine tree territory..and they told us that..their clan is..Darkclan..." Flamefoot whimpered. Blizzardstar's eyes widened. "WHAT?! But...We have most of the prey there!" Blizzardstar snapped. "Talk to them, not me!" Flamefoot yowled. "Also...there is someone who wants to meet you there.." Blizzardstar's eyes widened. She ran out of the nursery and out the brambles. She could not possibly let a rogue clan take over the pine trees! She has to stop them. She then stopped as she scented some weird smells. She jumped out and gasped. "I thought we could meet again...Sister.." A voice said. Blizzardstar walked towards the cats of darkclan. She stopped. "Echowhisker?!"  
She gasped. A black tom with scars on his fur snarled. "More cats are coming, Echo..We should go..." "Echo?! Echowhisker, do you know these cats?" Blizzardstar asked. But the black-and white she-cat only stood still and narrowed her eyes. "Blizzardstar...Why, have you come here to fight?" Echowhisker challenged. Blizzardstar gasped. "You're my sister! I would never fight you!"  
Echowhisker rolled her eyes. "Well, apparently, you made this scar.." Echowhisker sat down and took a paw on her muzzle. Now blizzardstar saw it. A bloody scar was shown on Echowhisker's muzzle.  
"YOU did this, 'sister'..." Echowhisker spat. "Please, Echowhisker...The medicinecat will sure take a look at the scar-" "REALLY?! After all these moons you say this?!" Echowhisker snarled. "Well, are you really gonna leave the clan just because i clawed you?" Blizzardstar teased. Echowhisker showed hatred in her eyes. She then made a signal with her tail. Blizzardstar gasped as the cats hurled themselves on top of her. She tried to throw them off but they had their claws in her fur. She yowled in pain as many cats slashed her fur. Blood splattered the ground.  
Then Blizzardstar felt the cats let go. She turned and saw Acornclaw clawing the darkclan cat. Blizzardstar yowled as she felt claws in her fur. She turned and saw her sister. "This is for the pine trees! Who wins will have them, who retreats will-" She could not continue because Acornclaw slashed her cheek. Blizzardstar's ears flattened. She looked at Acornclaw and Echowhisker fighting. She turned when she felt claws sink into her tail. She Bit the cat and clawed his shoulder. She then stopped as she heard a yowl. She turned just to see Acornclaw fall down. His Throat was bleeding, and he gasped for air. "STOP!" Blizzardstar yowled. The cats stopped fighting and looked at Acornclaw's body. The darkclancats smirked, while some Blizzardclan cats gasped.  
Echowhisker licked her bloody claws in satisfaction. Blizzardstar sat down, and looked at Acornclaw's eyes. He struggled to breath and coughed up blood. "Hang on there, Acornclaw! I will get-"  
"Not so fast..." Echowhisker said staying in front of Blizzardstar. "Are you retreating?!" Blizzardstar looked at Echowhisker. "N-No! We can return to the fight i just need to-" "No, if you're leaving to get help, then that means that you're retreating..." Echowhisker snapped. "This is how it ends when you love your mate more than your family!" Blizzardstar felt tears in her eyes.  
"F-Fine...We're retreating...Take the pines...Just..let me save him." Blizzardstar pleaded. Echowhisker smirked. "Leave then.." Blizzardstar stood up. "We need some time to..grieve..."  
"alright, but if my warriors see you and your warriors here then you'll all regret it.." Echowhisker snarled. Then all the darkclancats vanished into the shadows of the pine trees. "Blizzardstar..What did you mean with 'Grieve'?" Vinefang asked. Blizzardstar did not answer. She only looked at the moon. Then she closed her eyes and dipped her head. Only starclan could decide Acornclaw's destiny now.

Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a little long! .W.


	2. Chapter 1

The three Chapter One:

Tigerpaw sniffed. The smell of squirrel made her excited. She crouched carefully and sniffed again. She then jumped and landed empty-pawed. Tigerpaw growled and Ran after the squirrel. The Squirrel reached a tree. Tigerpaw timed it and jumped when the squirrel was half-way to the branch. Tigerpaw felt satisfied when she bit the squirrel. She then let it go when it went limp.  
"Good catch, Tigerpaw!" Flamefoot, a ginger tom came from the brambles. "Th-thanks...Flamefoot.." Tigerpaw purred. Flamefoot was also her mentor. "Well, i bet the squirrel might feed the elders..and i bet they will get as fat as the squirrel!" Flamefoot laughed. Tigerpaw buried the squirrel and then moved on. "Huh? What's the hurry, Tigerpaw?" Flamefoot asked as Tigerpaw ran towards the trees. "Nothing..I'm just..Tired..." Tigerpaw lied. Flamefoot laughed. "Well, at least fetch your squirrel before you enter our camp, huh?" "Oh! Right.." Tigerpaw walked over to where he buried the squirrel and picked it up. After that, she ran to the trees. She could smell more prey but she did not have time for that. She walked to the entrance and looked down.  
Then she spotted her. A White she-cat named Whitepaw was sitting with her sister and brother. Tigerpaw purred and went to Whitepaw. Whitepaw's eyes widened as she saw Tigerpaw's squirrel.  
"Wow! YOU catched that?! Tigerpaw...You're amazing!" Whitepaw purred. Tigerpaw looked down, flattered. "Can you save these compliments for later?" Nightpaw snarled. Dapplepaw looked at Nightpaw. "Why are you so aggressive towards Tigerpaw so much, Nightpaw?" Dapplepaw asked. That was right. Nightpaw always hissed or said something rude to Tigerpaw. "Well, she always thinks that she is the best! Hey..Tigerpaw! You have a brother..So why won't you spend time with him instead?" Nightpaw hissed. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. "She did NOTHING to you, Nightpaw!"  
Whitepaw growled. "Ugh, see! She makes you believe that she is better than me!" Nightpaw growled. "I bet her real parents were in darkclan!" Tigerpaw's eyes widened. She heard awful things about darkclan and she never wanted to have anything with them. Tigerpaw stalked away. She could hear Nightpaw laugh of satifaction. She picked up a sparrow and decided to give it to Stone.  
She walked into the elder's den and stopped as she saw Stone sleeping. Tigerpaw was about to leave until she heard a little 'wait'. Tigerpaw turned and dropped the prey beside Stone. Stone yawned and sat up. She began eating the Sparrow. "Thank you, Tigerpaw...You are the only one who cares about the elders these days.." Stone purred. Her amber eyes were glowing and her grey fur was messy and muddy. "While i'm eating..I could tell you a story...from the old days.." Stone said. "hmm, What about Echowhiske-" "Shh! Blizzardstar will rip your pelt off if she hears that name!" Stone cut her off. "Oh..Then...uh..Echo?" Tigerpaw asked. Stone sighed and took a mouthful of the sparrow. Then Stone swallowed and looked at Tigerpaw. "Alright...i can if you want.."

Tigerpaw walked out of the elder's den. She looked around and saw Flamefoot pick up some prey. Then Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes because Flamefoot was walking towards the entrance of the camp.  
She followed him, but soon he saw her. "Oh! Uh, i was...searching for you and...uh...i want you to train hunting on this...fresh kill!" Flamefoot staggered. "Oh! I see..but..why were you going out?" Tigerpaw asked. "Nothing..Forget it, okay!?" Flamefoot said. "Alright..But where...here?" Tigerpaw asked. "Y-yes! And then uh...i'll look at your hunting crouch.." Flamefoot staggered. Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes. Was he hiding something? "Oh..Alright.." Tigerpaw went into a hunting crouch. "Yes! But..you need to keep your tail still and..sniff the air..and..  
Can it smell you?" Tigerpaw sniffed the air. The wind was going towards her so only she smelled the prey. She crouched and jumped. She then jumped onto the prey and bit it's throat. She then let go and looked at it. "Uh, Flamefoot? Are you sure we are suppose to train on dead prey? I mean, i think it's waste of prey.." Tigerpaw asked. "Uh..Right..I'm a mouse-brain" Flamefoot Staggered. No you're not! Tigerpaw thought. You might be hiding something! Tigerpaw nudged the prey and gasped. There was some kind of red berries in the prey. She walked backwards. Flamefoot narrowed his eyes at her and then looked at the prey. "Oh..i guess that was...uh..lucky..." Flamefoot growled. "Lucky? What do you mean?" She asked. "Are these...What LeafCloud told me?!"  
Flamefoot's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah..i think these are...Yew.." "Yew?" Tigerpaw asked. She heard of deathberries but not of Yew. "What is that?" Flamefoot smirked. "They are..nice berries that give you strength!" Flamefoot purred. Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes. "Uh, i...i need to go.." Tigerpaw took a step back. "What? Don't you want to get strength?" Flamefoot teased. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. Did he just ask her to eat these berries?! "N-No thanks..Maybe later.." Tigerpaw walked away. She walked towards the entrance. She then walked towards the medicinecat's den.  
She went in and saw Leafcloud and Vinefang. "Leafcloud? What are the poisonous berries you have been talking about?" Tigerpaw asked. Leafcloud's tabby fur bristled. Vinefang's eyes widened.  
"Uh..Deathberries.." Leafcloud staggered. "And..What Is yew?" Tigerpaw asked. Vinefang walked backwards. "Uh, i think i might leave.." "No, it's fine..I need to see your wound too" Leafcloud said calmly. "Uhh, yew, huh? Well, didn't i tell you? Yew is so deadly that It's called deathberries..." Leafcloud said, slowly. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. "Does it mean that..." Tigerpaw whispered. "Uhh, did you say something..dear?" Leafshade asked. Tigerpaw shook her head. Before Leafcloud could ask more questions, she ran out of the medicinecat den. Her ears flattened of fear when she saw Flamefoot eating a squirrel. She ran away and crashed into Snowpaw. "Oh! Sorry..I did not see you..Snowpaw.." Tigerpaw staggered. Snowpaw shook her head, Her beautiful blue eyes blinked at Tigerpaw. "Where are you off in such a hurry?" Snowpaw asked. "Oh..well..i..uh.." Tigerpaw staggered. She looked at the ground. "Well, isn't it a sunny...day...today huh..Snowpaw?" She tried to change the subject. "Y-yes?" Snowpaw agreed, narrowing her eyes. "W-Well that means that prey is out.." Tigerpaw staggered. Then she fell silent. Only one cat could understand her talking about flamefoot. She ran away and in to the elder's den. There, Stone sat up grooming her pelt. "Stone..I need your help.." Stone's eyes widened. "I can listen to anything you have to say..Tigerpaw.." Stone whispered. "Alright..." Tigerpaw was gonna tell her what happened.

If i spelled something wrong don't yell at me, okay? I was tired when i wrote this..but i did it for fun i guess XD.  
Also: Tigerpaw is NOT Tigerclaw from warriors. Tigerpaw's warrior name is gonna be tigerclaw BUT THEY ARE NOT the same, okay?


	3. Chapter 2

The Three Chapter: Two

Tigerpaw came out and sighed. She had just told Stone what happened. Stone was shocked but believed her. Tigerpaw could still not believe that her mentor tried to kill her. She sighed and walked away. Then she was stopped as Flamefoot came in front of her. Her ears flattened and she tried not to hiss. "Tigerpaw! I need you! You see, Nightpaw and Snowpaw are going on a patrol can you go with them?" Flamefoot asked. Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes. "Uh, we take orders from the deputy and..Is a warrior coming with us?" Flamefoot shook his head. "No, but a warrior is gonna watch your progress!" He explained. "Follow me" He raised his tail as a sign and soon, Tigerpaw saw Nightpaw and snowpaw sitting and talking with each other. "Here you have Tigerpaw" Flamefoot Said. He dipped his head and walked away. "So, we're going on a...apprentice patrol?" Snowpaw asked. Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes. Is Flamefoot gonna try to kill them in the forest when they're alone without any warrior? She shook her head, sending the thought away. She got Snowpaw and nightpaw if he attacked her, right? She took a step forward but she stopped moving when Nightpaw stood on her way. "Listen, Apprentice..Me and Snowpaw are leading the way, not you!" Nightpaw snarled. "Now YOU'RE acting like a warrior, little kit.." Tigerpaw snorted. Nightpaw growled. "Oh really? i could easily beat you up!" "Well then, try me!" "STOP!" Snowpaw stood between Nightpaw and tigerpaw. "Let's just go go to the forest! We need to find as much prey as we can okay? Let's not argue who is better!" Snowpaw growled. Tigerpaw dipped her head. Nightpaw growled and walked away. Then the three apprentice's went into the forest.

The sun was shining and Tigerpaw's amber eyes were glowing. Tigerpaw Crouched into a hunting pose and slowly walked forward. Her gaze was focused on a squirrel, eating a nut on the ground.  
Tigerpaw was about to jump, when something made a cracking sound. Tigerpaw's eyes widened as the squirrel ran away. She ran after the squirrel but a tail tripped her over. She landed on the grass, panting. Then she turned and saw Nightpaw's mischievous gaze. "You missed you squirrel didn't you, kit?" Tigerpaw growled. She ran towards Nightpaw and pushed her off her paws.  
Nightpaw yowled as she fell onto the ground. Then Tigerpaw pinned her. Tigerpaw felt satified when she saw fear in Nightpaw's eyes. "If i was a rogue, i would claw your throat if i could.."  
Tigerpaw hissed. She then put her paw on Nightpaw's throat, her claws sheathed. She then acted like she clawed Nightpaw's throat. Nightpaw yowled, but when she opened her eyes, she was still alive. "You..I will get you for that!" Tigerpaw let Nightpaw go, and Nightpaw got on her paws. Playfully, Nightpaw pushed tigerpaw, thinking that she would fall, but Tigerpaw stood on her feet. "Hmph! You're a tough one!" Nightpaw laughed. Tigerpaw was surprised that Nightpaw was so playful. She then smelled something sweet. She looked down. She understood then. A bunch of Catmint was growing here. Tigerpaw yowled when she suddenly fell. She tried not to breathe in The catmint smell. She stood up. "Come on, we have to continue hunting!" Nightpaw continued to nudge her so she fell on the way, though. Suddenly, Tigerpaw heard a yowl. "What was that?" Nightpaw asked. Tigerpaw sniffed the air. Darkclan! She followed the scent and hid in the brambles. She could not believe her own eyes. Nightpaw narrowed her eyes as she saw it. "What...is flamefoot, Redfeather and..Dad-" She said nothing more, because Flamefoot quickly slashed AdderTail's face. Addertail yowled and fell down. Nightpaw unsheathed her claws. "What in starclan does flamefoot think he's doing?!" Nightpaw snarled. Addertail coughed. "How dare you!"  
Redfeather yowled. He ran towards Flamefoot with full speed and slashed his shoulder, leaving a deep wound. Flamefoot yowled. His eyes were full of anger and determination. Tigerpaw smirked.  
"Ugh, Redfeather is so lame! He should me helping my father up, instead of fighting on his own! He's so selfish" Nightpaw growled. Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes. "Well, if he helps Addertail up, He might be focused on that, so Flamefoot can easily attack him!" Tigerpaw murmured. Nightpaw rolled her eyes. But before she could say anything else, A black and white cat came from the other side of the brambles. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. "We need to help them! Not just sit there!" Tigerpaw said. "What? Are you scared that your dad will die over two cats? Well, then my dad will make sure they're gone!" Nightpaw snapped. But Tigerpaw did not believe that. She knew who that black and white cat is. "Well, i see you did what was according to the plan,  
Flamefoot..." The black and white cat said. Flamefoot dipped his head. "Echo.." Flamefoot whispered. Addertail growled as he stood up. Redfeather narrowed his eyes. "WHAT?! Were you planning this with our enemy the whole time?!" Addertail snarled. Suddenly, flamefoot looked at the brambles where Nightpaw and Tigerpaw were hiding. He smirked as though he knew that they were there.  
"So...Flamefoot was planning...to make us...see this..." Tigerpaw whispered. Nightpaw growled. Tigerpaw tried not to yowl for help, or to run there to save them. She knew what this fight is gonna end like. Flamefoot and Echo lined up. "I would be happy to end more of Blizzardstar's family..." Echo smirked. Redfeather's ears flattened. "N-No! You saw how Flamefoot got easily injured!" Redfeather yowled. Echo growled. She ran towards Redfeather. Tigerpaw unsheathed her claws. She closed her eyes. "If she hurts-" But yowls cut her off. Tigerpaw opened her eyes, just to see Redfeather and Addertail lie the ground. Flamefoot sat in front of them, his paws bloody. Echo smirked. Redfeather coughed. He tried to sit up, but he fell, right after.  
Addertail opened his eyes, his neck was flooding with blood. Tigerpaw felt tears in her eyes. "Please let this be a dream!" She whispered as a tears ran across her face. Nightpaw's eyes widened.  
"I thought..." Nightpaw whispered. She unsheathed her claws, ready to attack Echo. "Wait! They're too strong! They could beat two warriors, i'm sure they can beat two apprentices as well!"  
Tigerpaw whispered quickly. Nightpaw stared into Tigerpaw's eyes. "You say that because you're a coward!" Nightpaw yowled. Echo's ears flattened. "Are they...here?" Echo asked. Flamefoot dipped his head. Echo smirked. Tigerpaw's eyes widened. "Let's go already!" Before Nightpaw could say anything else, Tigerpaw ran towards the trees. She saw enough. Her father was about to die. Flamefoot, her own mentor, turned out to be a traitor. Tigerpaw did not want to tell Snowpaw. The only thing she wanted to do now, was curl up in her nest and just sleep moons after moons. She could not hold back her tears. She was sure everyone in camp were gonna ask what happened. She just wanted to ignore everyone. She Reached the entrance to the camp and sighed.  
She hoped it was a dream. Tigerpaw walked to the apprentice's den, ignoring the worried looks. She just hoped it was a dream. Tigerpaw walked up to her nest. She sat down, and groomed her fur.  
But..Couldn't she do something about flamefoot? She could tell Blizzardstar that Flamefoot did the murder. Tigerpaw began to lie down. She had an idea. Only one way to avenge her father's death.  
To make Flamefoot suffer.


	4. Chapter 3

The Three Chapter Three:

Tigerpaw woke up. She yawned and stood up. She walked out of the den. Her ears flattened as she remembered what happened. Addertail and Redfeather were dead. She sighed. She looked at the clearing, looking for Flamefoot. She saw his ginger fur sitting beside her Redfeather's corpse. She then realized that every warrior was sitting beside Redfeather and Addertail. She saw that Blizzardstar was looking at Redfeather and Addertail, sitting beside them. She walked towards them. Maybe Blizzardstar made a clan meeting while she was asleep? She sat down beside her father's Red fur. She sighed and put her nose on his head. She felt tears in her eyes, but tried to hold them back. She then looked at Flamefoot, who was sitting beside Addertail's corpse. She looked at Flamefoot, her eyes cold. Flamefoot stared back at her, his eyes full of fear. She rolled her eyes. She looked back at Redfeather's corpse. She touched her nose to his.  
She then stood up and walked away. Suddnely, she saw Whitepaw storming towards her. She stopped and sat down, ready for Whitepaw to speak. "I'm..sorry about your father..Tigerpaw.." Whitepaw spoke, her voice calm. "But..your father died too.." Tigerpaw said. "I know...I almost forgot that me and Nightpaw are siblings..." Whitepaw whispered. "Oh tigerpaw..I'm sorry!" Whitepaw Sat beside Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw could feel Whitepaw's warm fur. Whitepaw's beautiful eyes looked up at Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw could see warmth in Whitepaw's gaze. She purred. Then she stood up when she saw Nightpaw stare at them, her gaze was teasing. Tigerpaw looked at Whitepaw. "S-Sorry..i need to go." Tigerpaw staggered. Whitepaw dipped her head. Then Tigerpaw walked to Snowpaw.  
She was sitting, eating a Thrush. Tigerpaw sat down beside her. "I need to tell you something..Snowpaw..While you were hunting.." Tigerpaw explained. Snowpaw had curiousity in her gaze.  
"You see...Nightpaw and I noticed someone yowling and we followed it..Then we saw Echo and Flamefoot attacking Addertail and Redfeather.." Tigerpaw explained. Snowpaw gasped. "He joined Echo? The darkclan leader?" Snowpaw asked. "Well, isn't it kind of suspicious that Flamefoot was with them the time they died?" Tigerpaw asked. "Well...It kind of is.." Snowpaw asked.  
"But why Flamefoot?" Snowpaw asked. "Well, i did not tell you this before but..Flamefoot wanted me to train on a piece of prey and..It had deathberries in it..I think he planned it!"  
Tigerpaw explained. Snowpaw's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell Blizzardstar?!" Snowpaw asked. "Well, she obviously would believe a warrior than an apprentice.." Tigerpaw growled. Snowpaw looked at Flamefoot. She then twitched. Tigerpaw tried to see what Snowpaw saw. Then she saw it. Flamefoot sat really close to them, his eyes widening. Then he stood up as he realized that Tigerpaw was looking at him too. He walked away, to Cloudflower. Tigerpaw twitched as she saw Cloudflower gasp. Cloudflower gave a hostile look to Tigerpaw. "Seems like Flamefoot is doing lies.." Tigerpaw whispered. Snowpaw nodded. "I wonder what he told to mother" Snowpaw said. Tigerpaw dipped her head. Cloudflower was Snowpaw's mother. She was very nice, and kits loved her. Tigerpaw thought that Snowpaw and whitepaw were lucky. Because Cloudflower Was Snowpaw and Whitepaw's mother. Cloudflower was with Addertail, but she left him and got kits with Darkpelt. That was when Snowpaw was born. Tigerpaw continued looking at Flamefoot. He seemed to be in a hurry, so he ran out of camp. Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes. "See? He always runs somewhere to meet Echo.." Tigerpaw whispered. Snowpaw nodded. "I see..." Suddenly, a patrol with Vinefang, Pebbletuft and Birchflight stormed into camp. They gasped for air. "Hm? Is there something wrong?" Blizzardstar asked. Birchflight came forward. "We spotted some foxtraps and two-legs in our territory.." Birchflight staggered. Many cats gasped. "Pebbletuft's tail got stuck in one"  
Birchflight continued. But she stopped talking because Leafshade came to Pebbletuft. She Helped Pebbletuft over to the medicinecat den. "Also, We smelled smoke..So we guesseed that the two-legs started a fire..And of course...We were right.." Birchflight explained. She then dipped her head. And sat down, Grooming her fur. Tigerpaw's eyes widened. Everyone gasped and started talking.  
First Flamefoot's betrayal. Then Two-legs made foxtraps. AND They can possibly start a fire. Tigerpaw twitched of fear. Could it get worse?! Suddenly, She had the feeling that she had to follow Flamefoot. She walked to the entrance but she could hear pawsteps after her. She turned. Snowpaw was going after her. "Why are you following me?" Tigerpaw asked. "Well, i have to make sure that if Flamefoot hurts you, then i can run to camp and tell them" Snowpaw explained. Tigerpaw rolled her eyes. "Whatever.." She ran out of camp and followed Flamefoot's scent. She was surprised when she could smell Cloudflower's scent too. She followed it. Has Cloudflower decided to betray her clan too? Has she decided to join Darkclan? She stopped as she hears a whimper.  
She turned and gasped. Cloudflower was lying there, her eyes were bleeding and she had big claw marks over them. "What happened?!" Tigerpaw asked, her eyes big. Whitepaw looked at Her mother,  
her eyes full of fear. Cloudflower coughed. "I was just...following Flamefoot.." Cloudflower began. "B-But..Then i saw him talking to..E-Echo..i think..." Cloudflower staggered. "B-But before i could ask what he was doing..The black and white cat d-did something to m-my eyes.." Tigerpaw unsheathed her claws, ready for Echo to jump out and try to attack, while Snowpaw yowled of sadness. "Don't worry, mother! We'll get Leafshade to fix your eyes.." Snowpaw tried to sound optimistic. Cloudflower moaned in pain. "I'm sorry dear...But i guess it's..." Before Cloudflower could say anything more, She went limp, and her eyes went dark. Snowpaw's eyes widened. "Mother?!" Snowpaw nudged Cloudflower. "M-Mother!" "No! Don't leave me! You can't die here!"  
Snowpaw yowled. She twitched. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. She dipped her head. "I'm sorry.." Tigerpaw whispered. Snowpaw's eyes went closed and she touched her mother's nose. "We must tell Blizzardstar this.." Tigerpaw whispered. "No...She will not believe us.." Snowpaw said. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. She hoped that Blizzardstar would understand.  
Tigerpaw sighed. "Shouldn't we drag her corpse to the clearing at least?" Tigerpaw asked. Snowpaw sighed. "Oh..Tigerpaw..What about Whitepaw?" Snowpaw asked. Tigerpaw opened her mouth.  
But she said nothing. If Whitepaw learned that her mother and her father died at the same day, she would be heartbroken. She would stay in the apprentice's den for moons. Tigerpaw growled.  
Flamefoot will pay for this...Snowpaw.." Snowpaw nodded. "Right..Let's just carry the body back to camp.." Snowpaw whispered. Tigerpaw nodded. She grabbed Cloudflower's leg with her claws and began to drag her back to camp. Tigerpaw stopped as she smelled a foul smell and sniffed again. She thought that she recognized the smell, but she shook her head and continued dragging Cloudflower. Tigerpaw stopped as She saw a cat storming towards them. It was Pebbletuft. Tigerpaw froze as she saw Pebbletuft's shorter tail. Pebbletuft gasped as she saw Cloudflower. "What happened?!" Pebbletuft yowled. "Cloudflower was following fla-" "No time to explain! You need to help everyone out of camp!" Pebbletuft cut her off. She followed Pebbletuft to the camp entrance and gasped. Now she knew what the scent was. Fire! 


	5. Chapter 4

The Three Chapter Four :  
Tigerpaw helped Vinefang up to the entrance. Then she looked over the clearing. Not many cats were left. She ran down and Picked up Amberkit. The kit was weak, and she moved in Tigerpaw's mouth. Tigerpaw ignored that though. She dropped the kit when it was safe beside the pool. She then ran back. She could not see through the fire, but she heard some yowls. She ran down and heard a crack. After that, She heard Snowpaw yowl. She ran towards Snowpaw and saw Cloudflower's body. "Tigerpaw! Help me up this fallen tree!" Snowpaw yowled. Tigerpaw Digged her claws into Snowpaw's shoulders and hurled her up on the fallen tree. Then the only thing on the grass, was Cloudflower. She tried to reach for her, but Cloudflower's corpse dissapeared. She gasped and looked around, searching for Cloudflower's corpse. They must bury her! They can't leave her here to burn! Then she saw some Ginger fur on the other side of the fallen tree. The smell of Smoke Stung in Tigerpaw's throat. But she tried to ignore it. She then saw Flamefoot dragging Cloudflower on top of the fallen tree. "Oh! Flamefoot! You took her-" But Tigerpaw stopped talking.  
Flamefoot's eyes were full of hatred. "Can you give the corpse to us?" Tigerpaw growled. Flamefoot's eyes showed fear. Then he smirked. "Why should i? We should burn her instead! She's dead!"  
Flamefoot snapped. "Flamefoot, Give us her body..We must bury her..Burning her body in the fire is disrespectful!" Tigerpaw snarled. Flamefoot laughed. "Or what? Starclan will punish me? Starclan is nothing but a tale to scare kits with!" Flamefoot growled. "Flamefoot, please.." "Or what? You will tell Blizzardstar that i did it? She will not believe a little kit like you!"  
Flamefoot snapped. Snowpaw stood up. "Why did you have to kill her?" Snowpaw asked, her eyes cold. "Well, she spied on me..And for spying..She must be punished, right?" Flamefoot smirked.  
"You already killed Redfeather and Addertail! Are you never gonna be satisfied?!" Tigerpaw snarled. Flamefoot smirked. "Hmph, Well no! Blizzardstar must pay for what she did to Echo!"  
"Echo was about to be leader...But Blizzardstar's mate accused Echo for murder and Then Blizzardstar became leader!" Flamefoot snarled. "If You're so angry about Blizzardstar, then why are you killing other cats, but not her?" Tigerpaw asked. "Well, She must learn how it is to lose someone important..Like family.." He snarled. "And you are the ones who witnessed me killing Addertail and Redfeather..so you know what i have to do..." He snarled. "I have to get rid of the witnesses!" Flamefoot snarled. Then he hurled himself on top of Snowpaw, clawing her back. Tigerpaw tried to push him off, But Flamefoot had his claws sinked in Snowpaw's fur. Suddenly, a loud Noise came from the other side of the tree. Tigerpaw turned around, just to see a tree falling on the fallen tree and blocking the way out of the fire. Tigerpaw gasped. "STOP! We're all in danger! We might die if we won't escape!" "If i'm dying you're coming with me!" Flamefoot snarled. "Listen, Flamefoot..You need to calm down.." Tigerpaw said, calmly. "How can i be calm? We can't escape the fire!" Flamefoot snarled. Then his eyes widened. A thin branch was on the other side. It was leading to the pool, but they had to climb the thin branch first. Flamefoot smirked and carefully balanced across. Then, He heard a little crack and jumped before the branch fell. Tigerpaw followed him, but before she went onto the branch, Flamefoot stepped on it. It looked like the branch was about to collapse into the fire. "Now what,  
little apprentices? You need to make a promise to survive. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. "What?" "No Tigerpaw, we can't promise anything! He will just trick us and eventually kill us!" Snowpaw growled. Then her eyes glowed with interest. She moved her tail around the smoke. Tigerpaw's eyes narrowed. What in starclan's sake was Snowpaw trying to do? "Hmph, well you have to promise NOT to tell that i killed Cloudflower, Addertail, or Redfeather" Flamefoot snarled. Tigerpaw's eyes widened. Then she jumped as the fire came closer. "Choose now, or i'll break the branch and you'll be stuck there, forever...Burning.." Flamefoot snarled, his eyes glowing with excitement. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. Was Flamefoot insane? Was he gonna burn them alive? She growled.  
Then Snowpaw came forward. Her eyes glowing from the fire. "Hey, can you come closer? I did not hear what you said!" Snowpaw yowled. Flamefoot came closer and opened his mouth. Suddenly, he started coughing insanely. He fell down on the earth, coughing and wheezing. "Let's go now.." Snowpaw growled. She crossed the Branch first and jumped at the more thin end. "But what about Cloudflower's body?" Tigerpaw asked. They could possibly not leave the body here to burn! But it could not cross the branch. Snowpaw looked worried. "I don't know!" Snowpaw staggered. Tigerpaw looked at Flamefoot, her eyes cold. He continued lying there, coughing. Then her eyes widened as Snowpaw began coughing too. "Snowpaw you can't stay here! You might end up breathing in too much smoke!" Tigerpaw staggered. Snowpaw shook her head. "N-No! I can't leave you and Cloudflower here!" Snowpaw staggered. Then she coughed more. "You have to! You might end up dying!"  
Tigerpaw yowled. Then she felt it too. Her throat was hurting badly and she had to cough. She turned and picked Cloudflower's body up. Then she dragged her to the branch and took a step. But she could not take more steps because she ended up coughing more. "Y-You need to get out of here! Snowpaw i'm gonna be okay!" Tigerpaw yowled. Then she coughed. After that, she tried to pick up Cloudflower's body without coughing. It was hard though. She could smell the awful, crow-food foul smell of smoke. And her throat was hurting like if she was dying. She took a step by step over the branch. She heard a crack then. She gasped and let go of Cloudflower's body. The body landed on the other side. Tigerpaw clawed the earth to stay up. Then She saw him.  
Flamefoot was standing on his paws, and clawed her paws so she would let go. But then, Tigerpaw felt tired and abandoned. She thought she could see white fur coming towards her. She then gasped. Whitepaw! Whitepaw pushed Flamefoot away and helped tigerpaw up. Tigerpaw climbed up, and felt dizzy. "Y-You shouldn't be here..." Tigerpaw whispered. Flamefoot narrowed his eyes, but then coughed more. His eyes widened and he yowled in pain. His tail was burned as a burned tree. He ran away, yowling. "I came here to help you..I could not let my best friend die.." Snowpaw whispered.  
Tigerpaw nodded. But suddenly, she felt no energy. She fell down, and felt dizzy. The world was turning and turning around her. She heard Snowpaw yell her name, but she had no energy to respond. And then, everything turned into darkness..  



	6. Chapter 5

The Three Chapter Five:

Tigerpaw opened her eyes. She saw Snowpaw and the other apprentices glaring at her. She coughed. "Huh? Why are you- "Oh you're awake!" Leafshade cut her off. The other apprentices look surprised. "Snowpaw told me that you collapsed..But i think you'll be fine..." Leafshade murmured. Then Tigerpaw looked around. All the Blizzardclancats were sitting beside the pool. They talked so loudly that Tigerpaw could hear everything. Then she looked beside her. Flamefoot was lying there, asleep. What happened to him? Tigerpaw wondered. Then she saw it. Flamefoot's tail was burnt. It was like a burnt tree, but his tail. It was like a big gash, but it was smoke. the half of his tail was black burnt and he was asleep. "Leafshade? Is Flamefoot's wound gonna heal?" Tigerpaw asked. Leafshade shook her head. "I'm sure the pain will dissapear, but not the wound.." Leafshade murmured. "It was burnt too much, and he caught too much smoke in his throat, it might be hard for him to breathe" Tigerpaw dipped her head. He deserved it. He tried to burn her and Whitepaw. But Tigerpaw said nothing. Suddenly, a twitch from the bushes made every cat look up. Then, a lot of darkclan cats jumped out. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. They couldn't fight now! They were in a poor state! Echo came forward and unsheathed her claws. "Well,  
what are YOU doing so close to our border..with so many cats.." Echo murmured. Was that fear in her gaze? Tigerpaw smirked as she thought that Echo was scared. But Echo's eyes turned proud and confident as always. "Invasion?!" Echo snarled. Blizzardstar shook her head. "Sister, our forest and..our camp was burning..we had to get to our pool.." Blizzardstar explained.  
Echo's eyes rolled. "And?" Echo snarled. "Please...can we maybe live in your camp for a while?" Blizzardstar asked, her eyes looked pleading. Echo's eyes softened. "Hmm..maybe-" "They might figure out where our camp is and attack us at night!" A Brown tabby tom snarled. "Hmm, you may be right, Toad.." Echo's eyes narrowed. Toad's eyes turned confident. "I'm always right.." He smirked. A brown-white tabby she-cat nudged Toad. "You may be right now..But you're not always right.." She teased. Toad's eyes rolled. Blizzardstar's eyes turned sad. "Please! At least our kits and elders!" She yowled. Echo's eyes narrowed. "Fine..but only elders.." Echo snarled. "What about kits? They're helpless!" Blizzardstar said. Echo's eyes narrowed. "I said, ONLY elders..." She snarled. Stone stood up. Her muddy and old fur was now full of ash. She walked up to Echo and waited. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. Stone was the only elder! Tigerpaw stood up.  
"Can i..uh..keep Stone company?" She asked loudly. Leafshade and the other cats gasped. Echo's eyes narrowed. "You're not an elder are you?" She growled. Tigerpaw nodded. "I only want to make sure that Stone is getting enough food.." She said loudly. Leafshade shook her head plenty of times, but Echo's eyes softened. "Oh, well could an apprentice hurt?" She asked her cats. They only shook their heads or narrowed their eyes. "Fine, apprentice..you can join.." Echo snapped. Tigerpaw walked up to Stone and sat down, grooming her fur. "Hey! How about the other apprentices!?  
Why can't they come?!" Nightpaw snarled. Echo's eyes narrowed. "Well, because you will only cause trouble..it seems like only this apprentice is respecting her elders.." Echo snarled. Tigerpaw froze. Was Echo stalking her while she was bringing Stone fresh moss and prey? Tigerpaw shook the thought away. Snowpaw looked down at her paws. Whitepaw looked worried. While Nightpaw's eyes were full of hatred. "But why not kits?" Blizzardstar asked, coughing. Echo's eyes narrowed. "it's better to have them beside the queens than some rogue clan to hurt them" Echo explained.  
Blizzardstar's eyes were full of coldness. "You wouldn't dare..." She snarled. "Hmph, who am i talking to? My sister? No. My enemy? Yes.." Echo snarled. "I will only have them.." Echo snarled.  
Then she led the way from the pool. Tigerpaw hoped that they would not attack her and use her as a prisoner. She shivered and looked down. Then a black-and-white she-cat came to her side. "Are you okay? Isn't Blizzardstar heartless?" The cat asked. Tigerpaw rolled her eyes. "Yes, i'm okay and no..Blizzardstar is not.." Tigerpaw snorted. The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Well,  
anyways..I am Falcon..And you?" Falcon asked. "Tigerpaw..." Tigerpaw said, while walking. "Tigerpaw, huh? A 'paw'?" Toad walked on the other side of Tigerpaw. "Well, I'm toad..as you may know.."  
He told. "Anyways..Why do you care about the ol' cat over there?" He asked, pointing at Stone with his tail. "Well, you should respect your elders, shouldn't you?" Falcon asked. Toad rolled his eyes. Tigerpaw felt this weird feeling inside her. "Hey, uh..So does your clan share prey too?" Toad asked. "Share prey?" Tigerpaw asked. "You know, when you're hungry you can always take some prey from the fresh-kill pile.." Falcon said, calmly. Tigerpaw purred. "Thank you..But i'm not sure if Echo will allow me.." Tigerpaw whispered. "Oh, Echo is more heartwarm than you Blizzardclan cats think!" Toad purred. "She always plays with kits and gives them badger-rides.." Toad purred. "Yeah! And she even goes on patrols and learns our apprentices and kits some fighting moves!" Falcon purred. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. "Do the kits get hurt?" She asked. Falcon shook her head. "Not at all! And she trains them all in our camp!" Falcon said happily.  
"Wow, it sounds like you have a big camp" Tigerpaw whispered. "Yeah..she's kind like a mother..to all of us.." Falcon purred. "And heartless to Blizzardstar's kin..." Toad murmured. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. But then her eyes widened. Echo was so nice! All the stories about her killing one by one of the blizzardclan cats were lies! Her ears flattened. "But..why is she so angry to Blizzardstar's kin?" She asked. "Well.." Toad looked around. Then he came close and whispered to her ear: "You see...Blizzardstar and Echo were once sisters..but they..uhmm..became rivals.."  
Tigerpaw dipped her head. But then they all stopped. Then they went in some brambles and Tigerpaw gasped. The clearing was so big! There was a sandy place beside a den. And there was a hollow tree. Then she saw some stones. And some elders were lying on them. Tigerpaw looked around. Then, Echo led into a big fallen tree. She and Stone went in. Tiger's eyes widened. There was fresh moss on the ground and it smelled like catmint. The fallen tree was very big. so they had plenty of spots to sleep. "This is the guest den...If you need any help..Falcon will be outside the den" Echo murmured. Then her whiskers twitched. She looked at Tigerpaw, her eyes glowing. Tigerpaw could not believe she was standing in front of the cat who killed her father, but she ignored the thought. She dipped her head as thanks and Echo walked away. Stone fell down, and closed her eyes. Then Tigerpaw could hear her snore. She purred and walked out of the den. Falcon was waiting outside. "Hello, Tigerpaw.." Falcon dipped her head. "Hello..uhh.." Tigerpaw began. "I can show you around and intoduce you to the cats here! Maybe you'll become someone's friend!"  
Falcon purred. Tigerpaw nodded. Then she followed Falcon in a den of brambles. Then she smelled the scent. The scent of milk. She saw some queens sit and chat while some kits were playing with a leaf. She sat down and looked at the kits. Some of them were chatting too, while one of them was hunting the prey. The kits's eyes widened as they saw Tigerpaw. They ran towards her and looked at her curiously. "Who are you?" "What are you doing here?" "How did you get here?" The kits were asking too many questions to let Tigerpaw answer them. "My name is Tigerpaw...and i am..uh..a guest here.." Tigerpaw introduced herself. The queens looked at Tigerpaw. Then their eyes softened. A brown-and-white she-kit walked forward. "My name is frog!" Frog said, jumping. "Momma keeps saying that i look like a frog when i'm jumping.." Frog murmured. The queens laughed. Then a big, brown tabby tom with golden eyes came forward. "I am Eagle!" Eagle said. "I can fly!" Eagle jumped, but fell immediately. "Ow!" "Dummy! You can't fly! You don't have wings!" The third kit said. Her light brown fur was looking kind of dark in the nursery, but Tigerpaw could see it just as light as it is. "Oh! And i am Alder bark.." The kit said, nervously. "You have a longer name than us!" Eagle teased. "That means that you're weird!" Eagle laughed. Alder bark walked back. "I'll show you!" She yowled as she wrestled with Eagle. Frog shrugged. "Kits.." She narrowed her eyes. Tigerpaw purred of amusement. "You're a kit too! Froggie!" Alder bark ran towards Frog. Frog's eyes widened and jumped just in time, sending Alder bark crashing into the bramble wall. Alder bark growled playfully. "I'll show you both!" She yowled, playfully and ran towards them. Their eyes widened and they ran, yowling. Tigerpaw purred. She remembered when she was a kit. Every cat told her NOT to go to the pine forest, because they kill kits there. But now she knew how the pine forest was. She stood up. "Shall we continue?" Falcon asked. Tigerpaw nodded. She enjoyed staying here.  
And she hoped to see her clan again though. 


	7. Chapter 6

The Three Chapter Six:

Tigerpaw walked out of the nursery. Then she gasped. A small spotted apprentice was carrying a mouse in front of her. She dropped the mouse, and took her red paw on it. "Uh, for Tigerpaw..." She said. Tigerpaw's eyes softened. "Thank you..but i can get my own prey.." Tigerpaw murmured. "I hope we're not a problem..living here.." Tigerpaw explained. The apprentice shook her head. "Not at all! My name is Finch..by the way.." She shyly looked down. Tigerpaw dipped her head. "Nice to meet you, Finch.." She murmured. Falcon coughed. "Anyways..shall we go to the apprentice's den?" Falcon asked. Tigerpaw nodded. "Sure! And..thank you for giving me the mouse.." Tigerpaw purred. Finch dipped her head and walked away. Tigerpaw followed Falcon to some other brambles. She crouched and stood up as she saw light. Two apprentices were sitting and chatting. Tigerpaw could hear them say 'prey' and 'Blizzardstar' a couple times. But then their eyes widened as they saw Tigerpaw. "What is she doing here?" The Ginger tom with a black tail asked. The other apprentice, was a pure white she-cat with green eyes. Her eyes widened.  
"This is..Tigerpaw..she..has to recover from a fire" Falcon explained. The tom narrowed his eyes. "Well, we're not having much fires here, we have lots of water around our camp" The tom murmured. Falcon gave him a warning gaze. "Right..Right...my name is Thrush.." He rolled his eyes. The she-cat shivered. "I-I'm sorry..I-i am Beech Leaf.." She explained. Tigerpaw's eyes narrowed. "Why don't they have a 'paw' on the end of their names?" Tigerpaw asked. Falcon's eyes narrowed. "Well, Echo thinks it's..." Falcon tried to say the right words. But she shook her head. "I can't explain.." She murmured. Tigerpaw's eyes narrowed. "And..are these the only apprentices? Because...this is a big den.." She looked at the moss that was scattered around.  
"Yes, the others are out hunting or checking the borders, that's why we have so much prey.." Falcon explained. "And they like it?" Tigerpaw asked. Falcon nodded. "They enjoy it..." Tigerpaw turned around. "Shall we go?" She asked. Falcon nodded and walked out.

After Falcon had introduced Tigerpaw to everyone and had shown her every den, they were sitting down, eating a thrush. Then Tigerpaw looked around, searching for Stone. But she felt relief when Stone was sitting with Beech leaf and eating a fat vole. Tigerpaw purred. Everyone in Darkclan was so nice! They shared prey, and shared tongues, just like Blizzardclan did. While blizzardstar told her that they're just heartless and arrogant, they're actually full of kindness. She took a bite out of the thrush. She then saw a ragged tom come in from the entrance. His fur was muddy and scruffy, and he had scars all over the place. Tigerpaw shivered as he looked at her, his eyes cold. He took a step, forward but Echo came towards him. Falcon's ears flattened.  
"So you noticed how scary he looks too?" Falcon whispered. Tigerpaw turned towards her. "What?" "Well, i can't believe that Echo has such a tough tom as her mate.." Falcon whispered. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. The tom smirked as he looked at Echo. He then nuzzled her. But his gaze turned back to cold when he saw Tigerpaw. Echo said, something and the tom nodded. Then they walked towards Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw was ready for questions and hisses, so she stood up. The tom and Echo stopped in front of her. "So, this is one of the apprentice's your keeping?" The tom asked,  
his voice cold. "Listen, Fox. She can't do anything..she just came to take care of an elder" Echo explained. Fox's ears flattened. "Well, she better don't spy..." Fox snarled. Echo's eyes narrowed. "No one respects their elders these days..but she decided to join an elder to take care of her.." Echo growled. Fox nodded. "Well, at least THIS apprentice has a heart" Fox snarled,  
His dark ginger fur was shining in the sun, and his amber eyes were glowing with interest. He then walked away, his bushy tail was wagging slowly. Falcon sighed in relief. "Well, you're lucky that fox likes you.." Falcon murmured. Tigerpaw nodded. The tom looked tough, but the way that he talked to her was nice. Suddenly, Tigerpaw coughed. Falcon seemed to notice, because her eyes widened of surprise. "A-Are you okay?!" Falcon asked, standing up. Tigerpaw stopped coughing, but felt weak. "I just..need a little walk in the forest and..to get some fresh air.." Tigerpaw explained. She stood up and sighed. "Are you sure? I can get Daisy Leaf to check you.." She said. Daisy leaf was their pure-white medicine cat with herb-green eyes. But Tigerpaw shook her head. "I'm fine..i just need some fresh air.." Tigerpaw murmured. Before Falcon could say anything else, Tigerpaw ran out to the forest. She heard the wind howling, and the branches moving from the wind. Then, she sniffed. Maybe catching some prey would help her tiredness. She sniffed and looked around. She then crouched when she saw a squirrel climbing a tree. She could also smell a mouse beside the rock she was near. AND She could hear a crow sit on a branch. Falcon was right. There is prey everywhere in this territory. They also had a river, and fished there.  
Tigerpaw could not believe they ate fish. But, she never ate fish, so..maybe it was good? Suddenly, the mouse ran away and Tigerpaw jumped. A yowl came from the other trees. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. Then she ran, following to the yowls. Then she stopped and gasped. Flamefoot's tail and paw was stuck inside two of the foxtraps. Tigerpaw's eyes widened as she saw Nightpaw sit beside Flamefoot and smile. "This is what you get for killing my parents!" Nightpaw snapped. Flamefoot yowled for help. Tigerpaw's eyes softened. She walked straight to Nightpaw. Then Nightpaw jumped. "Tigerpaw? Aren't you suppose to be Echo's hostage?" Nightpaw snarled. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. "What?" She asked. "Well, Blizzardstar said that Echo is gonna let you starve and make you blind..while you're her hostage..and that she's gonna kill Stone.." Nightpaw snapped. Tigerpaw's eyes widened. "S-Stone is alive...and they're treating me like-" She was cut off from one of Flamefoot's yowls of pain. "What are you doing to him?" Tigerpaw snarled. Nightpaw's ears flattened. "I'm making him suffer! He killed my parents!" Nightpaw snarled. "Also..  
blizzardstar was planning to attack at night..then we could learn them a lesson for not taking care of Blizzardclan kits!" Nightpaw snarled. Tigerpaw shook her head. "No! I'm fine there!  
I-" She began coughing again. She crouched and coughed, her throat hurting. "See? Even the throat doesn't want you to talk!" Nightpaw laughed. "That's fine if your throat hurts..at least you will not have the energy to talk" Nightpaw snorted. Tigerpaw's eyes widened. How could Nightpaw be so cruel? She coughed a little bit more now, before the cough went away. Then Tigerpaw stood up. She unsheathed her claws. Flamefoot yowled of pain and fear. Tigerpaw's ears flattened. "Why are you making him suffer even though he won't die?" Tigerpaw asked. Nightpaw smirked.  
"Well, he has to learn how it is to lose someone" Nightpaw growled. She then looked at Flamefoot's throat. "hmm..Should i-" She was cut off, when Tigerpaw clawed her face. Nightpaw yowled and fell down. "Grrr..you!" Nightpaw snarled. Tigerpaw ran over to Flamefoot's paw and took the foxtrap through her teeth. Then she pulled it off, quickly. Nightpaw's eyes widened. "WHY YOU!"  
She jumped and expected to land on Tigerpaw's back, but instead, her paw landed in the foxtrap. She yowled and fell down. Tigerpaw's eyes rolled. Then she pulled off the other foxtrap that Flamefoot had on his tail. Flamefoot sighed. And his head fell down, tired. She then looked at Nightpaw. She rolled her eyes and took the foxtrap off nightpaw's paw. Nightpaw lied there, still.  
Tigerpaw's eyes rolled as she helped flamefoot up. Then she began to lead him towards the darkclancamp.


	8. Chapter 7

The Three Chapter Seven:  
Tigerpaw dropped Flamefoot's body in front of Echo. Her eyes widened, but then narrowed. "Th-Thank you..err..you just..saved a friend of mine.." She murmured. Tigerpaw rolled her eyes.  
Yes, and you kill with your friends, don't you? Tigerpaw thought. Then, Daisy leaf ran towards Flamefoot. "Oh no! F-Flamefoot.." Daisy Leaf staggered. Then she dragged Flamefoot to the medicine cat den. But before Tigerpaw could go after her. She was stopped by Echo. "My, Tigerpaw..You just saved err...Yeah Flamefoot.." Echo said. Tigerpaw rolled her eyes. Is she gonna say this all the time? "Well, you obviously deserve your warrior name, huh?" She asked Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw's eyes widened. "Uh..thank you..but i think that Blizzardstar may make a better name.." Tigerpaw confessed. Then she froze. She hoped that Echo was not insulted. "Uh, sorry but..no.." She whispered. Echo's eyes narrowed. "Well, fine..i can if you want.." She hissed. Tigerpaw froze. But Echo just ran away and onto the big rock. "All cats gather round!" She yowled. Falcon stood up and walked towards Tigerpaw. Daisyleaf's eyes looked out of the medicinecat den, but dissapeared.  
Beech leaf sat beside Chervil. Frog jumped out of the nursery and purred. Her mother, Foxglove, was sitting beside her. "All cats have gathered around here..for a new warrior.." Echo yowled.  
"And that warrior is Tigerpaw, come up!" She yowled, her gaze was fixed on Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw felt gazes on her while she jumped on rock to rock. She almost slipped, but she did not want every cat to see. She then got up on the rock and sat down beside Echo. But suddenly, she froze. What if Blizzardstar got to know that Echo made Tigerpaw a warrior? Tigerpaw shivered but pushed the thought away. "Tigerpaw..I know you're from blizzardclan..but uh...are you sure you will follow your 'code' even if it depends on your life?" Echo said. Tigerpaw could hear that Echo was unsure. Tigerpaw nodded, though. "Then i'll give you this name.." Echo said. Fox's eyes were glowing with interest. "Tigerpaw from now on, you'll be known as Tigerclaw.."  
Echo yowled. Tigerclaw felt relief for not getting a prey or herb name. She was happy with Tigerclaw. Echo nodded. "Dismissed" She said, as she jumped down from the rock. Tigerclaw jumped down too. Many cats came and told her compliments, while some cats sat back and looked angrily at Tigerclaw. Especially Fox. He narrowed his eyes at her and digged his claws into the ground as though he wanted to claw her. Tigerclaw twitched. She then walked away to Stone. Stone purred. "Congratuliations on your new name, Tigerclaw.." Stone said. Tigerclaw nodded. "Thanks..have you got anything to eat?" She asked. Stone purred. "Of course! I just had a mouse" Stone explained. Tigerclaw nodded. Then she stopped. She could hear some whispers over there, at the bushes.  
Stone seemed to hear it too, because she turned and looked at the bushes. Stone sniffed and her eyes widened. "Blizzardclan! They're coming from the bushes, she yowled. Tigerclaw's ears flattened.  
Every cat turned around and prepared. Then the bushes moved and many blizzardclancats jumped out. They had their claws unsheathed, so Tigerclaw knew that they were planning an attack. Echo yowled and ran towards the cats, being followed by fox and many others. Tigerclaw gasped. She then realized. The kits of blizzardclan were fighting too. Fox yowled and slashed one. The kit was yowling and fell down. Tigerclaw wanted to run and help but hesitated. They had kits with them, so the kits got hurt. But then she heard a yowl. Foxglove, the mother of Eagle, Frog and Alder bark hurled herself on top of one of the kits. The kit yowled as Foxglove ripped it's back open. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. If cats were nice, then they're nice back, if cats are attacking then they're barbaric. Tigerclaw ran to the medicinecat den to protect Daisy leaf. Flamefoot was on his paws when she stormed in. Flamefoot hissed but Daisy leaf calmed him down. "She saved you!"  
Daisy leaf explained. Flamefoot then ran out. "Can you protect yourself?" Tigerclaw asked. Daisy leaf snorted. "Even though i'm a medicinecat i can still give other cats some slashes. Then Tigerclaw heard a yowl from outside. Then flamefoot was storming in. "Nightpaw is coming!" Flamefoot yowled. Daisy Leaf unsheathed her claws. Flamefoot was right. Nightpaw stormed in and hurled herself on top of Flamefoot. Tigerclaw did not know what to do. Blizzardclan is her clan! But Darkclan was so nice! Tigerclaw then watched as Nightpaw yowled. Daisy Leaf was clawing Nightpaw's tail while Flamefoot was clawing Nightpaw's face. Nightpaw yowled and hurled herself on top of Flamefoot and bit the back of his neck. He yowled and tried to throw her off, but she had her claws in his fur. Then she turned him around and bit his throat. Flamefoot yowled again. Daisy Leaf's eyes widened. She then bit Nightpaw's tail and Nightpaw yowled of pain. Then, Blood flooded from Nightpaw's tail. Flamefoot was lying on the ground, limp. While Nightpaw's tail was flowing with blood. Daisy Leaf yowled. "Flamefoot!" Daisy Leaf yowled. She sat beside Flamefoot. "Please!  
You can't leave!" She yowled. Flamefoot's eyes were dark already. Daisy Leaf's eyes began to have tears. "Flamefoot.." She whispered. Then Daisy leaf began to cry. Nightpaw narrowed her eyes and ran out of the den. Tigerclaw growled and ran after Nightpaw. Nightpaw's half tail was leaving a trail of blood. Tigerclaw followed of course. But then she gasped as she saw Echo and Snowpaw fight up on the rock. Echo yowled. She hurled herself on top of Snowpaw and covered her eyes. Snowpaw yowled while she couldn't see and ran towards the edge of the rock. Echo then jumped off Snowpaw when Snowpaw fell off the rock. Echo smirked. "You want to challenge me? Well, you fail.." She snarled. Snowpaw growled and tried to climb the rock. Then she slipped and her face met a sharp stone. Tigerclaw twitched as blood splattered the ground. Tigerclaw shivered. Snowpaw yowled of pain. Echo smirked. Tigerclaw twitched as she was about to see Snowpaw's bloody face.  
She turned just in time. But then, she saw Blizzardstar gasp and jump on one of the rocks, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then Tigerclaw laughed quietly as she saw Fox help Stone out of camp. She purred. Why was Fox helping Stone? He was so massive that he should fight. Then her gaze was fixed on the rock again. Snowpaw was still lying there, blood all around her. Tigerclaw wondered what Snowpaw's injury is. She wondered if it was her eyes. But then, Blizzardstar was really close to Echo. Echo smirked. Then, when Blizzardstar pounced, Echo ran over to the other side of the rock and Blizzardstar fell down. Tigerclaw could hear Echo laughing. I guess Echo likes to battle Tigerclaw thought. Blizzardstar then saw Snowpaw. She gasped and nudged Snowpaw.  
Snowpaw lifted her head. Tigerclaw closed her eyes. What a wound! Snowpaw's nose was out of shape and bleeding a flood. Blizzardstar screamed. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Echo narrowed her eyes.  
"Listen, YOU attacked OUR camp and SHE slipped" Echo explained. She licked her paw. "Aren't you suppose to do something else? You're wasting your time attacking us.." She smirked. Blizzardstar shook her head. "NO! I WILL HAVE YOU DEAD! MY MATE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Blizzardstar yowled. She hurled herself on top of the rock. "Fine, but you'll regret not retreating" Echo murmured.  
Blizzardstar jumped on the rock. But then Nightpaw came from the other side. Tigerclaw jumped as she heard a bone crack. Fox was holding a Blizzardclanwarrior between his teeth. He turned and looked up at the rock. He smirked and walked towards them. But then, Blizzardstar went for Echo's throat and missed. Instead, Nightpaw suddenly clawed Echo. Echo yowled. Then Fox jumped so high, he got on the rock. Then he ran towards Blizzardstar and bit her throat. Nightpaw yowled. "NO!" She ran towards Blizzardstar but was stopped by Echo. Then Tigerclaw heard a yowl.  
Then a crack. She opened her eyes, just to see Blizzardstar and Echo fall on the ground. Both Fox and Nightpaw yowled while running to each other's leaders. Tigerclaw looked up and gasped.  
Echo had a small scratch on each eyes. And both were blind. While Blizzardstar's head was in completely weird shape. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. Did Fox break Blizzardstar's throat?! Blizzardstar's eyes were closed. And Fox helped Echo up. "NOT SO FAST!" Nightpaw said. "Are you retreating?!" Nightpaw asked. Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed. Was this..? Fox shook his head. "I'm just gonna get her to the-" "No! If you're going to the medicinecat den, then you're retreating!" Nightpaw snapped. Every warrior stopped fighting. They looked up at the Blizzardstar, Echo, Fox, and Nightpaw.  
"This is the same thing that Echo said to Blizzardstar one time they fought.." Toad said, sitting beside Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw looked at him to see if he had any injuries. He only had a scratched ear and paws of blood. Tigerclaw froze. "If you want, i can break your neck too.." Fox said, showing his teeth. Tigerclaw saw that every cat had their eyes widened. Only Daisy Leaf stood up. "Do it, She killed Flamefoot.." Daisy Leaf hissed. Nightpaw's eyes widened. "I-If you.." Nightpaw staggered. "I-I will..I will make YOU blind then.." Nightpaw staggered. The Darkclan cats laughed. Fox laughed loudly too. "Look, you are weaker than Blizzardstar and i broke her neck, so i can do a weaker cat than her..." He hissed. Whitepaw's eyes widened. Tigerclaw saw her walk to the rock. Then Foxglove ran in front of her and hissed something. Then Whitepaw's ears flattened and she walked backwards. Tigerclaw tried to make a signal with her tail so Whitepaw could see it, but Whitepaw only sat down and looked up, her eyes wide. Nightpaw growled. Fox smirked. "Now, let Echo go, or i'll break your neck!" He threatened her. "Not if i help her!"  
Mudpaw said, A brown tom with green eyes. Fox smirked. "Look at everyone..aren't YOU gonna retreat? They're all bloody and injured..and WE'RE out for blood.." He hissed. Nightpaw snarled. "NO!" She ran towards Fox. Mudpaw yowled as Fox got Nightpaw's neck and held her down. "Now..retreat or i'll break this poor, weak apprentice's neck..." He threatened. Snowpaw stood up, her bloody face looked tired and muddy. Whitepaw's eyes widened. "You heard what he said..every Blizzardclancats..will LEAVE...but not our guests.." Falcon yowled. Fox nodded. "Stone deserves to live in Darkclan because nobody is respecting her in Blizzardclan!" He yowled. Every Darkclancat began to cheer. But every Blizzardclancat said no. "ASK HER!" Mudpaw yowled. "Very well..Stone!"  
Fox yowled. Stone's head came up from the bushes. "Is it over- Oh!" She gasped. I think she has never seen so many bloody and injured cats... Tigerclaw thought. Suddenly, Blizzardstar stood up, her neck fixed. Tigerpaw gasped, but then knew it. She has nine lives..But i think she has two left. Tigerclaw thought. Blizzardstar pushed Fox while he was holding Nightpaw down. He gasped.  
"H-How did you?!" He yowled. "Oh, so one crack and you're not satisfied?" He asked. Blizzardstar's eyes were full of fear. "P-Please don't..just..Retreat.." She staggered. Fox's eyes narrowed.  
"You coward.." Fox growled. Mudpaw hissed. "If you don't retreat, Blizzardstar will break YOUR neck!" Blizzardstar nodded. "What he said.." Tigerclaw looked down on her paws. What is gonna happen now? Blizzardstar stood up. "We're gonna keep all of you as our prisoners..and i think that Echo's eyes can be healed anytime..so we won't help her..she got to be blind...for a moon.."  
Blizzardstar explained. Foxglove yowled. "Foxheart!" "Heartless!" "Mousedung!" All the darkclancats were yowling something. "But..Stone..we might as well keep HER as our prisoner too..She's after all teaming up with Echo, isn't she?" She asked the cats. Some blizzardclancats nodded and some not. While the darkclancats were whispering something all the time. Fox unsheathed his claws as Nightpaw walked towards him. "I will break your neck if you touch me.." He hissed. All the Blizzardclancats began to surround The darkclancats. Nightpaw hissed to Fox. "We should make him blind too, he is after all trouble.." Nightpaw said to Blizzardstar. "Hmm..Well.." Blizzardstar looked at Fox. Fox's amber eyes glowed. "No, but..every cat! Surround The darkclancats!"  
Blizzardstar yowled. Tigerclaw's eyes widened as Nightpaw and Blizzardstar came forward to her. "And you? Tigerpaw...Are you still loyal?" Blizzardstar asked. Tigerclaw nodded. "And, it's Tigerclaw now.." She explained. Nightpaw snorted. Then they all Began walking towards the forest. "What about the kits?" Foxglove asked. "We'll leave them..They have to survive..ALONE..Just like you told us.." Blizzardstar said, calmly. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. Foxglove's eyes were full of hatred. "YOU MONSTER! WHY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT KITS?!" Foxglove screamed. Then she screamed so loudly that Tigerclaw's ears began to hurt. "Hmph, Mudpaw..can you make sure that Foxglove leaves this..camp without carrying any of the kits?" Blizzardstar murmured. Tigerclaw actually began to feel sick. Why was Blizzardstar being so cruel? She knew that Echo left the blizzardclankits alone but at least they had their mothers! Foxglove yowled. As Mudpaw walked forward,  
Foxglove's eyes went insane. She twitched and had tears in her eyes. Every cat's eyes widened. Mudpaw's eyes narrowed. "C-Come on! leave the kits..they're gonna die anyways!" Foxglove's insane eyes looked at him. He then froze. "YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE MY KITS ALIVE!" Foxglove yowled. Then she slashed Mudpaw's throat. Mudpaw staggered and fell. Foxglove then ran away to the nursery,  
her face red as a yew. Tigerclaw froze as Foxglove, Eagle, Frog and Alder bark ran out of the nursery. Foxglove's eyes glowed with satisfaction. "K-Kits? W-We H-Have T-To R-Run away f-from this p-place...Our camp is not safe anymore!" She yowled. Then she ran away with the three kits behind her. Blizzardstar yowled as her kit, Mudpaw went limp. " !" She yowled. Tigerclaw froze. Being a mother is hard, isn't it? Tigerpaw thought. Fox smirked. "BLIZZARDCLAN! Listen up! If you find her and her kits..i want her kits dead and her as our prisoner..got it?" Blizzardstar yowled. The blizzardclancats nodded. Falcon growled. "What a barbaric cat..." Falcon whispered. "You tell me that..look at how barbaric you are when you fight.." Whitepaw said. "Because we're nice to talk but barbaric to fight.." Falcon snarled. "I wish i could just..rip your throat off.." She hissed. Whitepaw took a step back and then ran away. Tigerclaw was scared. What are these cats gonna do to Darkclan? 


	9. Chapter 8

The Three Chapter Eight:  
Tigerclaw woke up in the warrior's den. She looked down at her paws. Was she dreaming all the time? But when she walked out of the den and saw scarred cats all over the place. She froze.  
So, it wasn't a dream She thought. She sighed and walked up to Blizzardstar. "Where are the prisoners kept?" She asked. Blizzardstar's eyes narrowed. "Over there, in the bramble place..  
where no one cat escape.." She growled. Tigerclaw nodded. Then she walked down and met Whitepaw. "Are you okay?" Whitepaw asked. Tigerclaw twitched. "Well, yes..no..maybe.." She staggered.  
Whitepaw twitched. "It was good that Blizzardstar made Darkclan our prisoners..now we can happily hunt in the pine forest, the river and-" "Yeah, good for you!" Tigerpaw cut her off. Whitepaw's ears twitched. "Why are acting like that? Have you seen what kind of wound Nightpaw got? Half of her tail is gone! Snowpaw got her nose and jaw broken!" She said, worried. "Well, they were nice to me.." She whispered. "Really? Nightpaw actually said that you got your ears off when you went in there" Snowpaw gasped. "But they're okay!" "They only gave us prey, And Stone is innocent.." Then she gasped. "STONE!" She ran towards the Prisoner brambles. The guards didn't seem to notice her. Then she looked around. Fox was sitting beside Echo, his eyes depressed.  
Then Daisy Leaf was sitting there, Her gaze dark. Stone was lying in the corner, sleeping. Tigerclaw felt bad for them. They were all looking skinny and tired now. Tigerclaw walked over to Stone. Stone was lying there, her eyes dark and tired. "Stone? Are you alive?" Stone woke up and looked at Tigerclaw, her eyes narrowing. "Hmph, they don't respect elders, do they?" She snarled. "I would claw their ears off if i could.." Stone snarled. Tigerclaw's ears flattened. "I-I'm sorry..They really should respect you.." Stone looked at Tigerclaw for a while then turned. "I have nothing to say to you, Tigerclaw..leave.." She hissed. Tigerclaw stood up and walked to Echo and Fox. Fox snarled as he thought that she was one of the guards, but he sighed as he realized that it was her. "..Hang in there..Echo.." He whispered. Echo's eyes softened. "Poor Echo, she was treating me so nicely..but.." She sighed. "I wish i could have helped her.."  
She sighed. Fox unsheathed his claws. "I will make them pay.." He snarled. Tigerclaw looked down at Echo. Then Daisy Leaf came forward. "I have an idea, but only if we can trust Tigerclaw.."  
She hissed. Tigerclaw nodded. "What is it?" She asked. Daisy Leaf came to Tigerclaw's ear and whispered some herbs. Tigerclaw stood in awe. "Are you sure? Then you can heal Echo?" She whispered.  
Daisy Leaf nodded. "If the medicinecat doesn't allow you..just.." She had tears in her eyes. "First My mate and then my sister.." She whispered. "Who?" Tigerclaw asked. "You see, Foxglove is my sister..and flamefoot was my mate.." She whispered. "I will make Nightpaw pay!" She snarled. Tigerclaw sighed. She really felt pity to these cats. She nodded. "I'll try to find these herbs.." She sighed. But before she walked away, she heard a laugh. She turned and saw Echo smile. "Soon..Tigerclaw..Soon..." Echo whispered. Then Echo was lying there again. What did she mean?  
Tigerclaw pushed the thought away and walked away. Then she ran into the medicinecat den. "Hey, uh..Leafshade?" She asked. But the medicinecat wasn't there. She forgot. Leafshade had gone since she joined Darkclan. Now the only cat left was.. A black and white tom snarled. "What do you want, Tigerclaw?" He asked. "Well, Blackcloud..Can i uh..borrow herbs?" She asked. Blackcloud's eyes narrowed. "Only the medicinecat can use herbs.." He snarled. "Uh, so can you help Echo? She's blind.." "Blind? Pfft! She's as dumb as her eyes! She doesn't need sight to live! She needs to learn that life is hard!" He snapped. Tigerclaw snarled. "You know what?! You're heartless!" Tigerclaw lost control and slashed Blackcloud's neck. Blackcloud staggered and fell, helplessly.  
Tigerclaw smirked. She growled and slashed his shoulder. "GIVE. ME. THE. HERBS!" Tigerclaw snarled. Blackcloud went limp and silent. Tigerclaw growled. "Well, at least Daisy Leaf told me what the herbs are!" She growled. Before she could pick anything up, a yowl came from the outside. She ran out and looked up. Vinefang yowled loudly. Tigerclaw ran towards her and Blizzardstar.  
"What happened?" They both asked. Vinefang's eyes were full of fear. "The darkclancats found a way to escape!"

Tigerclaw sniffed the tree. She was searching for Echo and her clan. How could her clan find a way out in such a short amount of time? Then she heard a yowl. Fox ran out of the bushes and prepared to slash her, but stopped. "Oh, just...Tigerclaw.." He snarled. "Anyways..Echo needs to talk with you.." He snarled. "Oh, i see...Then lead the way.." She whispered. After that,  
Tigerclaw followed Fox untill she reached the clearing. Blood was everywhere, and the cats were sitting down and hissing instead of chatting. Then Tigerclaw gasped. Echo came from the cave,  
her amber eyes glowing. But wait! Wasn't Echo's eyes green? Echo sat down. "Everyone has waited for you, Tigerclaw.." She whispered. Was it Tigerclaw or was Echo bigger than before? She looked around. Everyone's eyes glowed with hope. "And yes, Tigerclaw..ask questions.." She growled. "Why are your eyes amber? Weren't they green before?" Tigerclaw asked. Echo's eyes rolled. "Well,  
The three cats gave me three lifes...And i can only die of old age.." She growled. "The three dark forest cats spoke to me in my dream and made my eyes fine..They told me that they're counting on me to conquer the whole forest.." She explained. "Tigerclaw..You have to help me..The clan still trusts you..and we need an assassin to get rid of Blizzardclan one by one. Oh and i remember!  
Daisy Leaf and Fox wanted Nightpaw to suffer, you can kill Whitepaw and Snowpaw...But lastly..me you and fox..can kill Blizzardstar.." She whispered. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. An assassin?  
But then, her ears flattened. Did the clan find Blackcloud's body? she hoped not. "Alright, i'll help.." She growled. "Great, the first target is Nightpaw.." She growled. Tigerclaw's ears flattened. "Can i ask? What happened to Foxglove?" She asked. Echo's eyes narrowed. "She's fine, but her kits are full of hatred and want to spill Blizzardclan blood, Anyways..I'm counting on you.." She growled. Tigerclaw nodded. This is what she wanted to do.  



	10. Chapter 9

The Three Chapter Nine:

The three apprentices just got their names. Nightpaw was Nightbreeze, Snowpaw was snowfall and Whitepaw was Whitefeather. Tigerclaw sat down as she looked at her clanmates. Echo had just told her the plan. Her gaze darkened as Whitefeather came towards her. "T-Tigerclaw? I'm sorry for that quarrel we had.." Whitefeather whispered. Tigerclaw dipped her head. "It's nothing"  
She murmured. Then she remembered how kind and caring Whitefeather was. She purred and touched nose-to-nose with Whitefeather. But her ears flattened when she remembered the agreement with Echo. Tigerclaw was shivering when Whitefeather sat down beside her. "Tigerclaw? Can i tell you something?" Whitefeather asked. Tigerclaw stood up. "N-No! I mean..I'm sorry..I'm not in the mood.." Tigerclaw staggered. Whitefeather's ears twitched. "Is there something wrong? You have been acting...oddly" Whitefeather whispered. Tigerclaw shooked her head. "No, it's my problem"  
She growled. Whitefeather's eyes widened. "You can tell ME anything.." She whispered. Tigerclaw's eyes softened. She wanted to tell Whitefeather her promise with Echo but Whitefeather wouldn't understand. She felt safe, but unsure around Whitefeather. "It's nothing..really" Tigerclaw growled. Then she walked away. Whitefeather's eyes narrowed. Then she stopped beside Blizzardstar,  
Snowfall and Nightbreeze. "I want you three to go on a patrol.." Blizzardstar said, her eyes narrowed. "If you find the darkclancats, kill them or even make them our prisoners.." Blizzardstar growled. Nightbreeze nodded. "I need to tell you something else..about Tigerclaw.." Nightbreeze growled. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. "What is it?" Blizzardstar asked. "Well, she's obviously weak and a traitor..so she would die easily.." She growled. Blizzardstar narrowed her eyes. "And Snowfall, be careful with your nose.." She growled Snowfall nodded and the three warriors ran out of camp.

Tigerclaw's ears twitched. Then she felt pain as claws hit her ear. She turned around quickly and growled. Nightbreeze was growling and had her claws unsheathed. "I know..what you're hiding..  
Tigerclaw!" Nightbreeze growled. "Well, Well, Well..." Tigerclaw heard a laugh from the bushes. Fox and Daisy Leaf jumped out and laughed. Nightbreeze's ears flattened. Then she yowled.  
Vinefang and Pebbletuft jumped out of the bushes. Then they growled. "I told you both..it was true!" Nightbreeze growled. Fox licked his claws. "Well, isn't this gonna be fun?" His gaze was burning on Vinefang. Daisy Leaf smiled and her gaze was towards Pebbletuft. Then Tigerclaw knew that they wanted her to fight with Nightbreeze. Daisy Leaf's tail twitched and Tigerclaw hurled herself on top of NightBreeze. Nightbreeze yowled. Tigerclaw silenced her when she clawed her mouth and bit her ear. While that was happening, Daisy Leaf was scratching Pebbletuft's ear when Fox was dumping Vinefang's head on a sharp rock. Then Tigerclaw felt claws in her shoulder and clawed Nightbreeze's eye. Nightbreeze yowled as she closed it and blood splattered the ground.  
While Nightbreeze was yowling in pain, Tigerclaw turned to see what the other cats were doing. She gasped as Vinefang was lying limp beside the rock, her head red of blood. Fox was licking his bloody claws while he looked satisfied down on the limp body. Then, she turned to see Daisy Leaf biting Pebbletuft's throat. Her ears flattened as she thought about what she had done. She could easily had helped Blizzardclan to exile Darkclan, instead she chose the bad path. She was watching and killing her own clanmates! She felt tears in her eyes as she knew what would happen to everyone. But then she opened her eyes. "If you will kill Blizzardstar, you might be the new leader..and Blizzardclan could work together with Darkclan.." Echo's voice echoed in her head.  
Then Fox and Daisy Leaf hurled themselves on top of Nightbreeze. Nightbreeze yowled and tried to throw them off, while they ripped her fur off. Tigerclaw growled. "This is for everything you've done to me!" She snarled. Nightbreeze growled. Daisy Leaf then jumped off her. "I'm done..I'm a medicinecat too, you know.." She murmured. Tigerclaw nodded. "The next target is Snowpaw, Tigerclaw.."  
Daisy Leaf growled. Nightpaw yowled. "DON'T YOU DARE TO HURT MY CLANMATES!" She growled. Tigerclaw jumped and shivered as she heard a crack. Then Nightpaw staggered and fell down. "This is for your own good.." Daisy Leaf growled. Fox licked his lips in satisfaction. "Now, You heard Daisy Leaf...SnowFall is next.." He smirked. "Y-yes...But why Nightbreeze and Snowfall first?"  
Tigerclaw asked. "There is a prophecy..that you three can save Blizzardclan, but..i guess it was an omen..." Daisy Leaf growled. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. She just ruined a prophecy! Does that mean that every cat is gonna die? She twitched. "I hope you bring Snowfall somewhere...with a few warriors.." Fox smirked. Tigerclaw dipped her head. She was speechless. She could not believe that she just ruined a prophecy. And she guessed that starclan was the one who sent the prophecy. But now, she thought that starclan was angry and would destroy Darkclan. While she was lost in thoughts, Fox and Daisy Leaf had already left. Tigerclaw's ears flattened. Nightpaw's, Pebbletuft's and Vinefang's helpless bodies were limp. They all had blood around them and their eyes were dark or closed. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. What has she done?! Now Blizzardclan will dissapear and many cats would die in cold blood. And Nightbreeze died..and SnowFall would die too! Tigerclaw began to feel tears in her eyes. Then, the first raindrops landed on her nose. After that, a heavy rain began to come. Tigerclaw sat down, her claws were bloody. She sighed.  
Why did she do it? Did she feel alone? Abandoned? Maybe weak? Then she remembered Flamefoot. "I'm sure you'll be the best apprentice Blizzardclan has ever seen!" His warm voice echoed in her mind. A tear ran across her face. "Aww, momma! Why can't i hunt?" Her small kit voice echoed in her mind. "Because you need to be six moons silly!" Her brother's voice said. "Little one,  
why don't you play with that leaf over there? You can practice your hunting skills!" Her father's kind voice said. "Hey!" Tigerkit said. A black she-kit took the leaf to her siblings. "Nightkit!  
Can i have the leaf? Please?" Tigerkit asked. Nightkit's eyes rolled. "You're too dumb, it's not a leaf! It's a piece of prey!" She laughed. "Come on, let me see your hunting crouch!" Her mother said. Tigerkit nodded. Then Tigerkit suddenly was in a dark cave. "Hey, kit! Is that moss for me?" A grey old cat said. "Y-Yes..it's pretty warm..and..here.." Tigerkit dropped the moss.  
The grey cat purred. "I am Stone..the only elder in here..it seems that only youth respects me these days.." Stone murmured. Tigerkit's eyes widened. "You look mysterious!" Tigerkit said.  
"Really? An old cat? But..i have to tell you something.." Stone purred. Tigerclaw began to close her eyes. "The tiger will meet the darkness..but only the Tiger can decide to follow it or not.." Stone whispered. Then everything turned into darkness. 


	11. Chapter 10

Tigerclaw opened her eyes and found herself in the warrior's den. She stood up and groomed her pelt. Her eyes narrowed and she whimpered. Nightbreeze was probably dead now.  
Her eyes widened as she remembered everything. Then she stood up and left the den. Every cat was sitting near Nightbreeze's body. Vinefang and Pebbletuft were lying there too,  
their bodies limp and their eyes were dark. Blizzardstar growled. "The dumb darkclan cats...WE MUST KILL THEM!" She yowled. Every cat nodded and yowled of rage. Tigerclaw's ears flattened. "We attack today..and make sure every one of them..is dead.." She yowled. Birchflight's ears flattened. "But..your neck..remember that strong and fierce fox? I mean..  
cat?" She asked. Blizzardstar's eyes widened. "Y-Yes...we must first kill him and Echo!" Blizzardstar snarled. Every cat yowled and nodded. Tigerclaw walked towards them. And suddenly, every cat was staring at her. "See! Starclan gave Tigerclaw an extra life! That means that the prophecy is true!" Whitefeather yowled. Tigerclaw's ears flattened. Did Blizzardstar get the prophecy too? Her ears flattened. "Starclan sent me a prophecy..that the Tiger will TRY to save Blizzardclan...and that it has to choose to follow it's destiny or not..." Blizzardstar yowled. "AND NOW, TIGERCLAW IS OUR ONLY HOPE! DESTROY DARKCLAN AND TAKE OVER THE PINE TREES!" She yowled. Tigerclaw gulped. "Now..Tigerclaw..you have to come and kill ECHO...understand?" She growled. Tigerclaw nodded. Then she remembered the promise. She shook her head and nodded. "I will protect the clan with my life!" She yowled.  
Then her ears twitched. She thought she could see Fox's aggressive eyes in the dark. The eyes narrowed and they dissapeared. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. She stood up as Blizzardstar nodded. "RIGHT...WE WILL ATTACK AT NIGHT..WHEN THEY'RE SLEEPING..." She yowled. Every cat nodded and growled. Some of them even hissed and snarled. Tigerclaw stood up. This is it.  
She chose to fight for Blizzardclan. There's no going back now.

The full-moon was glowing, and every cat whispered. They sniffed the air and slowly crouched. Tigerclaw was behind to watch out if someone followed them. Then she turned. She made up her mind. If she's not gonna follow starclan, she'll end up in the dark forest. Her eyes widened as she saw the pine trees. She began to smell the darkclan sent and closed her eyes.\  
ECHO..DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M WARNING YOU! WE'RE ATTACKING YOUR CAMP! She thought inside her head. She then heard a whisper. She saw the amber eyes of Fox. Then she saw a smirk, just under the eyes. Her fur bristled as she felt claws sinking in her fur and throwing her into the shadows. She tried to yowl but a paw covered her mouth. Then her eyes widened.  
Alder Bark and Frog were holding her down. "Be quiet you blizzardclancat!" Frog whispered. Then she unsheathed her claws. "W-Wait! It's me! Tigerclaw.." Tigerclaw whispered quickly.  
Frog's eyes softened. Then she gasped. "Tigerclaw..? The one who...told us stories?" She whispered. Tigerclaw nodded. "You have to warn Echo! Blizzardclan is invading your camp!"  
She whispered, panicking. Alder bark's eyes narrowed. "Are you gonna fight with us?" She asked. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. "W-Well..see..that uhmm.." Then she heard a yowl from the pine trees. Blizzardstar was running towards Alder Bark and Frog with full force. Her claws were unsheathed. Tigerclaw gasped. She looked at Frog and Alder Bark. They were too tiny to deal with Blizzardstar. But then it was too late to warn them. Blizzardstar and her deputy, Snowdapple were pinning down both Frog and Alder Bark. Frog whimpered and Alder bark's eyes widened of fear. "Tell us where your camp is...NOW..our we'll kill you..because you're no use to us.." Blizzardstar growled. Frog and alder bark's ears flattened.  
And they both whimpered. "P-Please..we're just kits.." Frog cried. Birchflight ran forward. "That's right...you wouldn't hurt a poor helpless kit, would you?" She growled.  
Blizzardstar's eyes narrowed. "Actually i would.." She growled. Then she prepared to claw Frog's nose. But Birchflight held her paw. "Please...don't attack them..they're poor.."  
She whimpered. Blizzardstar growled. "Oh..so you're a traitor now?" She turned and prepared to claw Birchflight's nose. WolfTail ran towards Birchflight and nudged her. Birchflight dodged just in time. And every cat looked at Blizzardstar their eyes were wide and their ears lied flat. Wolftail snarled. "Don't you dare to hurt my beloved sister!" She growled.  
Every cat hissed or snarled to Blizzardstar. Her eyes widened. "I-I'm your leader! R-Respect ME!" She snarled. SnowDapple's eyes narrowed. "Actually..Blizzardstar...You should respect kits...And not be so insane.." She murmured. "I-I'm not the one who is insane! It's Echo! ECHO RUINED EVERYTHING!" She yowled loudly. Every cat looked down at their paws.  
"Come on now! We have to go and exile these cats.." Blizzardstar yowled. Tigerclaw's ears flattened. Then she turned to Frog and Alder Bark. They were both sitting beside the pine tree, their eyes widen of fear. She looked at them and her tail pointed towards the forest. Then Alder Bark looked at her. "Run...save every kit, apprentice, queen and elder while Blizzardstar is not in your camp!" She whispered. Alder bark and Frog nodded. Then they ran away. Blizzardstar was still looking at Wolftail. "Echo took everything from me..now i'll take everything from her!" She yowled. Wolftail's eyes flattened. "Then attack HER not some innocent kits...or your own warriors..." She growled. Blizzardstar took a step back.  
Tigerclaw could hear some cats whispering the word 'traitor' or 'betrayal'. Blizzardstar's eyes rolled. "Now, let's go and do what we planned" She snapped, leading the way.  
Tigerclaw stood up and walked beside Whitefeather. "Blizzardstar seems so..crazy sometimes.." WhiteFeather murmured, her ears were flat. Tigerclaw saw many cats looking at Blizzardstar,  
their eyes were narrowed. Some of them were whispering, or even hissing. "Well..everyone seem to have lost faith in Blizzardstar.." Tigerclaw murmured. WhiteFeather nodded. "WHERE'D THE KITS GO?!" Blizzardstar yowled. "THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO LEAD US TOWARDS THEIR CAMP!" She snarled. "The next time i'll see them...i'll-" "Blizzardstar..what has gotten into you? Why are you acting to oddly?" SnowDapple cut her off. Blizzardstar's eyes narrowed. "Nothing but Echo is wrong!" She snapped. Tigerclaw's ears flattened. Was it her, or didn't she understand what Blizzardstar meant? Snowdapple's eyes narrowed. "You're acting like a kit Blizzardstar.." She murmured. "Why don't you calm down and tell me what's wrong?"  
Blizzardstar only ignored her and continued leading the way. Tigerclaw sighed. "I have a question...Tigerclaw...i heard you got knocked out by darkclancats.." WhiteFeather whispered.  
Tigerclaw froze. Did WhiteFeather know about the murder? "uhh, yeah?" Tigerclaw asked. "I heard you were a 'witness' to their deaths...Did you see WHO murdered them?" WhiteFeather snarled. Tigerclaw's fur bristled. Apparently, Pebbletuft was more of a father to Whitefeather than Snowfall. "Uhh...well..Why are you asking?" Tigerclaw staggered. "Because...i want revenge..on the cats i loved...and my sister..Nightbreeze" She growled and clawed the ground. Tigerclaw froze. Then she snorted. WhiteFeather looked at Tigerclaw coldly.  
"Did you just snort? You know that her life was just as valuable as yours!" She hissed. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. "I'm pretty sure that you're okay with that Nightbreeze died.."  
WhiteFeather snapped. "That makes me wonder...did YOU hurt Nightbreeze?" She growled. Tigerclaw's ears flattened. Then she opened her mouth. "W-Well...i would...uhhh NEVER..hurt any of my clanmates.." She staggered. WhiteFeather's eyes narrowed. "I'm happy that you're telling the truth!" WhiteFeather purred, her eyes softening. For once, she wished that WhiteFeather wouldn't be so close to her. If WhiteFeather told everyone that she killed these three cats, she would be exiled or even killed. She was shivering, and her eyes were widen. Then a branch cracked. Every cat stood still and looked around. They all sniffed the air. Then Tigerclaw's eyes widened. She saw two golden eyes from a bush. They widened.  
"Show yourself! Or we'll make you!" Blizzardstar yowled. Then, every cat looked up at a tree. But Tigerclaw continued looking at the golden eyes. They looked like Fox's but she remembered Eagle. He had golden eyes like that too. Then she looked up and gasped. Two white ears were sticking out of the leafs of the tree. Blizzardstar unsheathed her claws.  
"What you're about to make...is a big mistake..Blizzardstar.." The voice belonged to a she-cat. It was definetly a she-cat up in the trees. Big, glowing green eyes were visible.  
"Well..show me that it's a mistake by fighting me!" Blizzardstar. The she-cat chuckled. "No thank you..I'm afraid that i can't dissapear..but...i don't WANT to fight you..."  
Blizzardstar's eyes widened. "Of course you can die! All cats can die, you coward!" Blizzardstar yowled. "Now come down here and fight me!" SnowDapple stood beside Blizzardstar.  
"Blizzardstar..we shouldn't risk it.." She hissed. "Huh? Do you think this coward is stronger than ME? YOUR OWN LEADER?" Blizzardstar snapped. SnowDapple's eyes widened. "What has gotten into YOU?" SnowDapple hissed. Many cats looked scared. Tigerclaw's eyes widened when she saw that some cats just sat down and prepared for a battle between Blizzardstar and SnowDapple. "I should've never made you my deputy!" Blizzardstar yowled. Many cats gasped. Some of them looked angrily at Blizzardstar. "You just made one mistake...prepare for more..." The green eyes spoke. Blizzardstar's eyes narrowed. "You little-" She yowled while climbing up the tree. The green eyes looked at her. "I'm warning you...don't fight..  
or you'll regret it.." The green eyes said. "In the future-" She was cut off by the yowl of Blizzardstar. Blizzardstar jumped into the leaves and grabbed something. Every cat looked up at the tree. "What is Blizzardstar gonna do?" "Who is that cat?" "Poor Snodapple" Some cats whispered. Tigerclaw turned and looked at SnowDapple. Her gaze was dark and she looked down. She looked up too though. Then Blizzardstar walked out of the leaves. Every cat gasped. Blizzardstar had blood on her paws. "Did the she-cat jump down here?" Blizzardstar growled. Every cat was shivering. WhiteFeather's tail pointed at Blizzardstar's paws. Blizzardstar looked down and gasped. "Wh-Why is there...blood on my paws?" She asked, shivering.  
"You know that very well...Blizzardstar.." SnowDapple hissed. "You killed that innocent she-cat!" She yowled. Every cat's eyes widened. "Well she wasn't soo innocent.." Blizzardstar hissed. "She left a pool of blood after her so that you will think that i killed her!" She growled. Tigerclaw's ears twitched. "Also..if i killed her...where is her corpse? I mean..  
i would have carried it if i killed her.." Blizzardstar said, her eyes narrowed. "Now...did she jump down here?" She hissed. Every cat shook their head. Then they all gasped.  
"Did she dissapear?!" "Who was that?!" "How did she escape so quickly?!" They all yowled. Blizzardstar froze. "Sh-She dissapeared when i tried to grab her...instead..i grabbed a branch...and it had blood on it.." She murmured. "IT'S A STARCLAN CAT!" SnowDapple hissed. "They don't want you to fight Darkclan!" She yowled. Blizzardstar jumped down on her paws.  
"How dare you to doubt your own leader?!" She hissed. "I thought you were a nice and loyal deputy..but now i know that i'm wrong!" Blizzardstar snarled. Then suddenly, she clawed SnowDapple's eye. SnowDapple yowled as she closed her eye just after Blizzardstar clawed her. "TRAITOR!" Blizzardstar yowled. Every cat's eyes were widen. They hissed towards Blizzardstar. SnowDapple opened her eyes. Then, Tigerclaw gasped. Her other eye was kind of dark, and was missing the pupil. Every cat gasped. SnowDapple was half-blind! 


	12. Chapter 11

The Three

SnowDapple gasped as she tried to stand up. Tigerclaw's ears flattened. The cats were whispering and staring at Blizzardstar. WhiteFeather's eyes were wide. "SnowDapple should learn better!  
Now she's blind..." She snorted. Tigerclaw looked at WhiteFeather. "Isn't that bad?" Tigerclaw asked. Whitefeather's eyes narrowed. "I mean...Snowdapple should respect our leader...she is a traitor if she doesn't.." She hissed. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. "Now, get out of my sight...SnowDapple! A blind cat is an useless cat!" Blizzardstar snarled. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. SnowDapple staggered and stood up. "N-No...I will fight untill one of us fall!" SnowDapple hissed, her eye bleeding. "I see...well i accept your challenge.." Blizzardstar hissed. Suddenly FrostPaw ran towards SnowDapple. His icy-blue eyes were full of fear, And his white fur bristled. Blizzardstar hissed towards Frostpaw. "Do you want to fight with your fox-hearted mother?" She hissed. FrostPaw's eyes widened. "P-Please don't hurt her.." He whispered. "Hmph..FrostPaw..we need you..find the two kits that escaped, will you?" Blizzardstar hissed. FrostPaw's eyes widened. "I-I will..if you won't hurt my mother.." He whimpered. "Alright..we'll be waiting.." Blizzardstar hissed. Then FrostPaw dissapeared into the trees. Blizzardstar stared coldly at SnowDapple. "Don't you dare to even speak with my son..." SnowDapple hissed, her eyes cold. Blizzardstar stared down, her eyes cold. "Why should i listen to a dead cat?" She hissed. SnowDapple's eyes widened as Blizzardstar slashed her nose. ShadeFoot ran forward. "Blizzardstar! What are you-" "You don't want to end up like her! So step back.." Shadefoot's eyes narrowed. Then he looked down at his paws. He took a step back and watched as Blizzardstar walked towards SnowDapple. "This is what you get.." She hissed. Then she clawed SnowDapple's ear. SnowDapple yowled of pain as half of her ear fell off. Blizzardstar growled. "For doubting me.." Blizzardstar snarled. Tigerclaw closed her eyes. It was too much. She remembered the death of Nightcloud. She flinched. NightCloud was probably important to Blizzardstar, so she wanted to attack Darkclan. Tigerclaw could hear yowls of pain and fear, but she didn't move. she just froze every time she heard blood get splattered. She opened one eye and then the second one. SnowDapple was lying on the grass, her fur full of blood. Tigerclaw looked around. No cat moved. They just watched Snowdapple suffer,  
while sitting there, their eyes widen. SnowDapple was lying limp. Suddenly, Tigerclaw felt some raindrops on her fur. She shook them off, but only more raindrops came. SnowDapple's eyes were dark and dull. ShadeFoot's eyes were wide. Tigerclaw's ears twitched as she overheard some cats whispering. LeafPaw and RabbitPaw were sitting together, their eyes widen. Leafpaw's light brown fur bristled. And she looked at SnowDapple again, before turning to RabbitPaw. "Isn't Blizzardstar kind of murderous today?" LeafPaw murmured, her green eyes cold. RabbitPaw nodded. "She was nicer before.." He said, his dark brown fur twitched. "She would treat me nicely with a vole or two.." He whispered, his golden eyes full of fear. Leafpaw rolled her eyes. "Is that seriously all you care about?" She snorted. RabbitPaw's eyes narrowed. "She seems mad.." He whispered. "Well..at least THAT is true.." LeafPaw growled. Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed. Blizzardstar groaned.  
"She's dead i bet.." She snarled. "Tigerclaw! YOU will have the honor to bury her.." She hissed. Tigerclaw froze. "Because you seem brave enough..to bury her alive!" Tigerclaw shivered. "She's still alive..she's breathing weakly.." Blizzardstar hissed. "We will wait here...Tigerclaw.." She hissed. "Wait..i'll join her.." WhiteFeather yowled. Blizzardstar's ears twitched.  
"Hmm..? Why?" She asked. "I have to make sure that Tigerclaw isn't a traitor either.." WhiteFeather growled. Blizzardstar shrugged. "Alright..if you want to join your mate then do it.." She snorted. Tigerclaw blushed. "Eh! She's not my mate!" She growled. Blizzardstar snorted. "Just get on with it.." Tigerclaw nodded and picked up Snowdapple's weak body. She felt a little warmth in it. She thought for a second. She could possibly NOT bury Snowdapple alive! That would go too far! But WhiteFeather was with her, so what could she do? WhiteFeather walked beside Tigerclaw as they walked through the trees. Tigerclaw dropped SnowDapple as they were far from the others. "So..WhiteFeather..what if we would let SnowDapple go?" Tigerclaw staggered. WhiteFeather's eyes widened. "Are you a traitor? Of course not! SHE attacked our leader!" She hissed. Tigerclaw wanted to shout out 'you're blind!' but she was still silent. WhiteFeather began to dig. Tigerclaw's eyes were dark. What should she do? WhiteFeather would probably attack her if she ran to get help from someone. WhiteFeather stopped as the grave was deep. "Now..Let's bury her.."  
She groaned. Tigerclaw stood up. She sighed. Starclan would not forgive her if she did something so cold. Tigerclaw unsheathed her claws. "Tigerclaw?" She heard a voice in the forest. "This is for the best.." The voice spoke again. Tigerclaw looked up. WhiteFeather's cold eyes were fixed on Snowdapple. She pawed SnowDapple. "WhiteFeather..i cannot let Snowdapple be buried alive.."  
She whispered. Whitefeather's ears twitched. "D-Did you say..something?" She asked. "Listen Whitefeather...i'm really sorry..but.." Tigerclaw staggered. "i can't let SnowDapple die like this..  
It's just so..barbaric.." She whimpered. WhiteFeather growled. "I knew you were up to something!" She yowled. Then she hurled herself on top of Tigerclaw, clawing her fur. Tigerclaw yowled and threw her off. She felt tears in her eyes, but held them back. She then yowled and swiped at WhiteFeather. WhiteFeather hissed and when Tigerclaw was taking a small pause, she clawed Tigerclaw's ear. It made a small cut. Tigerclaw growled. She yowled and swiped more at WhiteFeather. WhiteFeather staggered and fell. Tigerclaw relaxed and looked at Whitefeather. She then groaned as she felt claws in her shoulders. She turned and got thrown into the tree. She groaned as a sharp branch fell on her head. She groaned and stood up, ready for more. Then she froze as Whitefeather ran towards Snowdapple. Tigerclaw yowled and ran towards her, with full force. She then bit WhiteFeather's tail and that sended her over to another tree. Tigerclaw yowled and jumped on top of WhiteFeather. She then bit WhiteFeather's ear and as WhiteFeather threw her off, she fell off with the ear. Tigerclaw panted as she stood up. She looked at WhiteFeather.  
She had a serious ear bleeding, and her eyes were full of coldness. Tigerclaw's eyes widened of fear as WhiteFeather ran towards her again. This time, WhiteFeather headed for Tigerclaw's ear.  
She yowled and jumped on top of Tigerclaw. Then Tigerclaw gasped as WhiteFeather was biting the back of her neck. Tigerclaw prepared for the darkness to take her, but the weight of WhiteFeather got lifted off her. Tigerclaw turned and saw FrostPaw standing there, his eyes full of fear. WhiteFeather fell and stood up again. She hissed. "Are you a traitor too now, FrostPaw?!" She snarled.  
FrostPaw shook his head, his eyes full of tears. "You killed my mother!" He hissed. Tigerclaw froze. She turned and gasped. SnowDapple's body was gone. "F-FrostPaw..did you take her body?"  
She asked. FrostPaw shook his head and turned too. His eyes widened. "S-She was right there!" He gasped. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. Then she felt claws in her shoulder she growled. "You-"  
Tigerclaw yowled. Tigerclaw swiped aggressively at WhiteFeather, blood splattering. Frostpaw took a step back. Then as Tigerclaw stopped to breathe, she turned. Some bushes twitched. She guessed that the fight had scared him off. "I'm sorry for this..WhiteFea-" She got cut off when WhiteFeather kicked Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw staggered and fell. She groaned. What was she doing?  
She could possibly win this battle, right? She turned just to see WhiteFeather run towards her. Tigerclaw sighed. She prepared to jump and WhiteFeather gasped. Tigerclaw landed on top of WhiteFeather, pinning her down. She took a paw on her head. "I'm sorry WhiteFeather.." She whispered. "Don't worry..it's for the best.." A friendly voice spoke. Tigerclaw felt pain in her paw.  
WhiteFeather was biting her paw. Tigerclaw growled and took her paw up. Then she relaxed her grip and bit WhiteFeather's throat. She could not let go now. A tear ran across her face. WhiteFeather went limp. Tigerclaw walked off her, and looked at her again. WhiteFeather was smiling. "I knew you could do it..Tigerclaw.." WhiteFeather staggered. Then she coughed and went limp. Tigerclaw sighed. "I'm sorry.." She froze as she felt fur beside her. She turned and saw some white fur. She thought it was FrostPaw, but these were she-cat's eyes. Tigerclaw staggered. "Sn-Sno-SnowDapple?"  
She mumbled. The she-cat's head dipped. "I know how it is to lose someone.." She whispered. "H-How are you alive?" Tigerclaw yowled. She then gasped. "Is this all a dream?" She yowled.  
"No Tigerclaw...and i can't remember how i got better...or who helped me.." She whispered. "I just remember these..glowing green eyes..." She whispered. Tigerclaw's ears twitched. More tears ran across her face. She looked down. "She's in starclan now..Tigerclaw..." SnowDapple sighed. "But-But what will you do? They will think that i-" "Don't worry! I just found a small cave where i revived!" SnowDapple purred. "More cats are hiding there..they are telling me that this is war.." She whispered. "I see...Alright..hide there then.." Tigerclaw sighed. "I hope everything will be fine.." 


End file.
